Bands of War
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: The battle is about to commence! Only one question: Who will come out on top being the best of the best? The story follows four different band groups. Though their reasons are different, they share a common goal! To become the best band out there!  AU
1. Calling all Bands!

**Me: From the brillant mind that brought you "Secret Exorcist", and "Darkness and Light" comes a new fanfic that just so happens to be my very first cross-over fanfic!**

**Allen: Speaking of "Secret Exorcist", why aren't you working on that one again?**

**Me: Because, my dear Moyashi-chan, my damn flash-drive is still infected with the f-bomb virus, phoney spyware protection virus, and probably others I'm unaware of. So I can't work on it.**

**Edward: Not sure what that crap is.**

**Winry: Me neither...but that won't stop me from figuring it out!**

**Me: Stay. Away. From. My. Flash. Drive. You are not allowed to touch it! Crazy gear head.**

**Road: Don't you think these...readers want to read the story?**

**Me: Right...-ahem- Hey, who wants to do the disclaimer? Allen! Alphonse! Why don't you?**

**Allen: You're still lazy. Hanashi isn't Katsura Hoshino**

**Alphonse: And she's not Hiromu Arakawa either.**

**Me: meaning?**

**Allen: and Alphonse: She doesn't own either D. Gray-man nor Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Me: In other words, I only own the story line for this fanfic you're about to read! So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day One:<strong>__ Calling all bands!_

A flier was posted on the notice bored of a local electronics store in New York city. Four different groups saw it, and all had one common goal in mind: I want to win this. They all saw this flier at different times of this particular day, though they're paths didn't cross then, but they would in a few days time.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Okay, so I think for our audition, we should do this song." A blonde-haired girl was telling her three best guy friends. "It is the first song we wrote together, and I figured it'll knock the judges socks off! What do you three think?"

"I still think we should fix a few things in the song." A short blonde-haired boy said. "If we want to knock their socks, I think we should at least fix the way the guitar in this one sounds. It needs to be more hard-core...it's too soft, Winry."

"I agree with Ed." A taller boy said with black hair, tied at the nape of his neck, "The lyrics are fine, but the music doesn't quite fit...even the bass is a little off. The drums and keyboard are fine as are, but everything else? It doesn't seem to fit."

"Drums are fine, and the keyboard is fine." Another boy said. This one a year younger than his brother and friends. "Ling is right about it...and so is brother...which is weird though."

"Hey, Al, you saying me being right about something is wrong?" The long-haired blonde asked his little (though about an inch taller give or take...) brother.

"Of course not! I'm just saying...when you are right about these things it's usually rare."

"That put off, we should get back to our practicing. I've sent the application yesterday, and I was called this morning that our auditions are set for Monday, June 2. We're third to go." Ling said, picking up his bass, plugging it in. He looked to his friends, before continuing. "So I think we should practice as much as we're able to, that way we can make sure we get in. Fu was more than willing to be our chaperone, by the way." Nodding in agreement, Ed pick up his blazing red electric, plugging it in, and turned the amp on. Winry readied her keyboard, and Al sat behind his drums, ready to start the group's rehearsal. Yes, these four believed that Equivalent Exchange would defiantly win!

"We better do better than our best," Edward said, just before they started their song, _after all, we're the very first act to get on that stage on Saturday._ He thought to himself.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Allen! What took you so long?" An energetic red-head asked, when his remaining friend finally made it to their own rehearsal. "We've only got four days to practice, and you go missing on us? Not cool, short stack! Not cool!"

"It's Allen!" Allen fumed, hating the nickname he was so often called. "Lavi, are you sure about this? We're already well-known in our neighborhood...and the chances of—"

"Che. If you're only going to worry, then why the fuck would you bother coming, short stack?" The only voice alive to annoy Allen asked. "You're pathetic."

"It's Allen! Not short stack! Really, we've known each other for how long and you still don't remember my name? Kanda, you're a real ass!"

"Not that it's nothing new." Lavi sighed. Kanda was always that way to Allen. But it's always Allen's pride that allows him to deal with Kanda. "Hey, Lenalee! Are we all ready and set to get our little band on the road?"

"Yup. I had Komui agree to be our manager for the paperwork and stuff...and I asked Reever if he would help keep my brother from slacking off. So, we're all set!"

"Awesome!" Lavi cheered, "Hey, which song should we do first? What do you think, Yu?"

"If you value you're life, you will stop calling me by that name." Kanda threatened. Then giving a sigh, he continued, "If we're going to do a song, we might as well do this one." He handed their band leader the song, and a grin spread across the red-head's face.

"You're a genius, Yu!" Lavi exclaimed approving the piece. "This was the first song we did that brought in one hell of a crowd! Lenalee, Allen, what do you think?" The said people looked at the music Kanda picked, and smiled.

"Kanda does have his moments." The white-haired boy said approvingly. "I'm rather proud."

"So it's settled!" Lenalee said, rushing to the electric bass her brother bought for her on her sixteenth birthday, "All in favor of practicing this one, get your instruments ready, and let's get Accommodators of Innocence to be the best of the best!"

"Let's go!" Lavi cheered, grabbing his trusty flaming guitar. Allen chuckled, and positioned himself at his keyboard. Kanda merely gave a low grunt, and readied his drumsticks. They're own auditions were set for the third day of all this. They would be performing first.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

It wasn't surprising that word of Bands of War had also reached the ears of two other groups as well. The members of Military Dogs were feeling rather cocky at their rehearsal. They were all in their final years of college. They had different classes, but they'd known each other since childhood. It was in junior high where they all found they had a love for music, thus their band was formed.

"Well, Roy, I believe everything is in order then, right?" A band mate with glasses said, putting away the drumsticks he held.

"Of course. We've been a band since middle school, I'd be damned if we didn't work well together by now, Maes." The leader said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. His short black hair starting to plaster on his face. "After all, we all wish to reach the top of the music world."

"Affirmative." One of the two women said. She had long blondish-brown hair, to which she normally kept tied back in a lose ponytail. There was a more mousy woman beside her, who wore thick rimmed glasses, and had short brown hair.

"Riza, you've always been so strict and formal." The mousy woman sighed, adjusting her glasses. "We've known each other from childhood, but you're often like a stick in the mud...is there a reason for that?"

"Scieska, someone has to be the stern one here, and it might as well be me. Besides we all know we wouldn't have made it so far if I didn't badger Roy as I often do." Riza simply replied. "And you know it's how I was brought up to begin with."

"Didn't you get into music to rebel from your father, Riza?" Maes asked with pure curiosity.

"I did. I know he means well, but even I need to be free. Music gave me that option."

"And then Roy comes up with the idea to start a band with the four of us...but no offense to you Scieska, but why did you pick her?"

"Her memory of the things she reads is important. And there's also the fact Scieska can play the bass better than what I've heard in my life."

"And that's saying from our lady's man, Roy Mustang." Maes snickered. "Well, we still have an hour to go for practicing. How about we get to it?"

"Yes, let's." Riza agreed wholeheartedly, testing the strings of her guitar. Roy let his fingers scan across the keys of his beloved keyboard, while Maes started to signal the rest of the band by gently tapping the symbol with his drumsticks. They were set to be the fourth and final act on the third day. Not that they had plans to slack off.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"I believe that's enough practicing for the day." The Portuguese man said, combing his fingers through his curly locks. "Lulu Bell, what do you think?"

The said woman, replaced the oak wood sticks on the chair she previously sat on, and looked up to the bassist who questioned her. "Yes, I believe that we've done more than enough."

"Hiii! We did awesome!" A blonde-haired boy said. He seemed to have stitches crossing his mouth.

"I'd say so too. Didn't I say two guitarists were better than one?" The blonde's black-haired twin said, replacing the guitar he held onto the stand in the back of the garage. "Well, Jasdero?"

"We rock! Hiiii!" Jasdero happily agreed.

"I honestly don't understand how I got dragged into this." The Portuguese sighed.

"Aw, don't be so mean, Tyki!" A little girl pouted. "You know you're having fun doing this with us."

"Road." Tyki sighed. "Remind me why is it I'm doing this."

"Because we want to be the best band this world has to offer! And face it, you're like a god playing that keyboard! With you, we're sure to win!"

"Devit's right, y'know." Road smirked. "You're really good at what you do."

"You're just roping me into this more, aren't you?"

"Is it working?" An inhumane smirk on the sadistic girl's face. Tyki only sighed, not answering.

"I think so." Devit smirked. Jasdero happily agreed. "Besides Noah's Ark will kick ass! Right?"

"Right!"

"I should hope. I will settle for nothing less than superior." Lulu Bell deadpanned.

"It'll be disappointing if we can't get win this." Road shrugged. "But all that aside, I think this will just be start of the fun. We're going to be the last act on the final day, so let's give them a performance they will never soon forget, alright?"

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

These four groups, Equivalent Exchange, Noah's Ark, Military Dogs, and Accommodators of Innocence, though they all have different reasons, their goals are all the same. To become the best of the best, and prove to the world they have what it takes to become well-known throughout the nation. With a competition like this, almost anything can happen!

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! How do you like me now? This is the first chapter of Bands of War, so let me know what you think! Reviews are very welcome! So R&amp;R! Remember it's my first cross-over fanfic!<strong>


	2. The Auditions

**Roy: Well, seems like you got yourself a chapter up.**

**Tyki: At around midnight.**

**Winry: When you should be a sleep.**

**Me: Yeah...funny thing...I'm totally wide awake!**

**Lavi: Are you wide awake enough to actually say what isn't yours?**

**Me: Uh...Road! Why don't you and Ed do it?**

**Road and Edward: Don't pull people into this!**

**Me: -puppy dog eyes- Pweese?**

**Edward: -mutters- Okay, Hanashi doesn't in any way, shape, or form own Fullmetal Alchemist. Why? Because she's not Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Road: Hmm, and I'm sure she's not Katsura Hoshino...so that must mean she doesn't own D. Gray-man either.**

**Me: If anything, I only own the plot to this story! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day Two:<strong>_ _The Auditions_

Three judges were seated at a table waiting for the first five bands they'd be either passing or failing in the preliminary rounds. The second group was just finishing up and all three decided off the bat this group sucked. Each of the three judges were well-known musicians and were respected for their abilities. The first of the three judges was a man who was a well-known pianist, he was also a music teacher at a local academy, that was actually near by. He taught the students different music, ranging from easy to difficult pieces of work. This man is best known as Neah.

Beside him was a girl with long blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. Though very young, she was considered a prodigy at classical interments, such as the piano and violin. On top of which she also comes from a respected family. Catherine Armstrong being her name. The final judge was a newcomer in the music business. But even so, he had made his name known to everyone nationwide. Renowned heavy metal artist, Winters Sokalov.

"Damn, you guys really have no talent!" Sokalov rudely stated. "I've heard beginners with better sound that you punks!"

"Apart from his unappealing language," Neah said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'll have to agree with him. I apologize, but I honestly don't think you have much of a chance with the level you're at. Maybe next time."

"And I also say no. You're instruments aren't tuned, and you failed to stay in tempo with the other. You, on the drum set, I think you're playing a song that's in no relations to what your band mates are playing. I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll be moving on." Timid as Catherine usually was, even she managed to get her point across. Once the band in question stormed off the stage, Neah looked over to Catherine with a proud smile.

"You're getting rather good at this, Miss Armstrong." He said.

"I-I am? I guess this was a good thing for me then...I'm normally rather shy."

"Hey, doesn't matter to me, but at least you're not hiding under the table anymore." Sokalov snickered, recalling the first day of auditions. Catherine blushed, and hid her face from the two men.

"L-let's go on to the next band...Accommodators of Innocence." She said into the microphone. About two minutes later, a group of teens enter the stage. There are four members. The first the judges see is the band leader, Lavi Bookman. The headband he normally wore on his head, was instead around his neck, leaving his hair down. There was an eye patch over his right eye. He was the guitarist.

The next member of the band was a Japanese man with long raven hair, which , against his better judgment was tied in a low ponytail, rather than the high one he was normally fond of. He had an aura about him that made the three judges shrink ever so slightly in their seats when the Japanese man's eyes made contact with them. He made his way to the drum set, seating himself behind them. According to the application, his name was Yu Kanda.

The third member was female, her long dark hair were in high pigtails, and her violet eyes were full of joy. She had a Chinese heritage, and took her place where she would play her guitar. This girl was Lenalee Lee, the only female in the group.

The final member was a petite boy with white hair, and silver eyes. The judges were quick to note the strange scar on the left side of his face, and a glimpse of his left arm, which, against the boy's better judgment, was hardly covered by the spiced-sleeved shirt he was sporting. This was Allen Walker. Looking at the judges, he smiled, and some girls in the audience ended up fainting...which of course was unnoticed by the group.

"Yo!" Lavi said into the microphone. "We're A.O.I! And we hope we'll knock your socks off with this song! Ready Lena?"

"I'm ready if you guys are." Lenalee said with a smile. "Let's start!" That being said the friends started to play the song. Lavi doing both the vocals and his electric guitar.

_*So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating_  
><em>And the soul reason I keep believing<em>  
><em>That we're going to die like this you know, oh oh oh<em>

_(a-beat beat b-beat beat beating)__**x2**_

_Hey hey_  
><em>Beautiful the sunshine shines oh oh so bright, alright<em>  
><em>Lay back<em>  
><em>I'll spend the night just staring at you<em>

_For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in_  
><em>There was one for every time that my- my heart dropped again<em>

_So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating_  
><em>And the soul reason I keep believing<em>  
><em>That we're going to die like this you know, oh oh oh<em>

_(heart beat b-beat beat beating)_

_Close your eyes don't say a word_  
><em>Your way too beautiful you heard<em>  
><em>The way- the way my heart keeps beating (beating)<em>

_For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in_  
><em>There was one for every time that my- my heart dropped again<em>

_So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating_  
><em>And the soul reason I keep believing<em>  
><em>That we're going to die like this you know, oh oh oh<em>

_So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating_  
><em>And the soul reason I keep believing<em>  
><em>That we're going to die like this you know, oh oh oh<em>

_(a-beat beat b-beat beat beating)_

**__**_(So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating)__**x4**_

_So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating_  
><em>And the soul reason I keep believing<em>  
><em>That we're going to die like this you know, oh oh oh<em>

_So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating_  
><em>(For every grain of sand)<em>  
><em>And the soul reason I keep believing<em>  
><em>(That you drew me pictures in)<em>  
><em>That we're going to die like this you know, oh oh oh<em>  
><em>(There was one for every time that my)<em>

With that the song ended, and the whole audience was roaring, causing slight tremors. They only quieted down when the judges started speaking.

"You quite literally rocked the house," Neah was saying, "Wonderful music, I wanted to get up and dance, truth be told. I say you're moving on!"

"You kids have something the last group didn't have. Talent! But don't let this go to your head, understood? I say yes." Sokalov told them, approvingly. Two out of the three judges, and the band mates of A.O.I were dancing around the stage...well, Lavi was, he ended up dragging Lenalee and Allen into it, save for Kanda who sat at his drums feeling smug.

"Even if I said no, you'd still be able to move on." Catherine said shrugging, "But, you are good, and you guys just might have what it takes to make something of yourselves. I say yes!"

"THANK YOU NEW YORK!" Lavi screamed to the ground, "WE LOVE YA!"

"Che. Don't get so full of yourself, idiot."

"Let him have his moment, Kanda." Lenalee said. Watching the energetic red-head happily greet their fans. Allen started to drag him away so that the next group could perform.

"We have one last group for day, and then then final four groups will appear tomorrow." Neah sighed, stretching. "Now, which group is up?"

"Um," Sokalov said, looking through the applications, "Military Dogs." As if on the cue, the said group made their way to the stage, taking their places. All the members wore camouflage, almost like they were getting ready for a war.

The bassist was a mousy girl with glasses, and she seemed very nervous being there. Beads of sweat were forming on her head. She had a black bandana that tied around her head, black tank shirt, which was tucked into baggy camouflage pants that were held up by a brown belt. She also wore army boots, that, like the pants she wore, seemed a little too big for her. This was Scieska.

Beside her was the guitarist, who's brownish-blonde hair was draped over her shoulder. She sported a similar look with clothes, though her tank was more skin tight, and she wore a black crop jacket over the shirt. It left her midriff showing, and her camo-pants were skinny-jeans that were tucked into a pair of steel-toed boots. Riza Hawkeye was ready for battle.

One of the men were at the drums, and he adjusted his glasses, and waved to the crowd. He wore a loose camouflage t-shirt, and sagging jeans to match. He also had a cap on, which he left on backwards. This was Maes Hughes.

The keyboardist, smirked, and signaled his good friend to start off the song. His outfit seemed to stand out more than his band mates, but not too much so that he would be a sore thumb. His black hair was slicked back, and he looked to the crowd, then to his band. Roy Mustang was the vocalist and keyboardist for this song they were doing. The music started, and the crowd listened intently.

_*Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<br>Take, take, take it all  
>But you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble  
>From the first kiss<br>Had your eyes wide open  
>Why were they open?<em>

_Gave you all I had_  
><em>And you tossed it in the trash<em>  
><em>You tossed it in the trash, you did<em>  
><em>To give me all your love<em>  
><em>Is all I ever asked<em>  
><em>Cause what you don't understand<em>  
><em>Is<em>

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
><em>Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I would go through all this pain<em>  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em>Yes, I would die for you, baby<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same<em>

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue_  
><em>Beat me 'til I'm numb<em>  
><em>Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from<em>  
><em>Mad woman, bad woman<em>  
><em>That's just what you are<em>  
><em>Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<em>

_Gave you all I had_  
><em>And you tossed it in the trash<em>  
><em>You tossed it in the trash, yes you did<em>  
><em>To give me all your love<em>  
><em>Is all I ever asked<em>  
><em>Cause what you don't understand<em>  
><em>Is<em>

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
><em>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I would go through all this pain<em>  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em>Yes, I would die for you, baby<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same<em>

_If my body was on fire_  
><em>You would watch me burn down in flames<em>  
><em>You said you loved me, you're a liar<em>  
><em>Cause you never ever ever did, baby<em>

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
><em>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>

_I would go through all this pain_  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em>Yes I would die for you baby<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same<em>

_No, you won't do the same_  
><em>You wouldn't do the same<em>  
><em>Ooh, you'd never do the same<em>  
><em>Oh, no no no<em>

With that their song ended, and like the group before them, the applause roared throughout the building.

"Amazing!" Catherine said, clapping her hands together. "Not one, but two bands to do this? It seems there are people in New York who really do have talent! In the same night? Just amazing! I say yes!" At this remark, Roy was rather impressed. There was another group who just might be worth rivaling with in this competition.

"Kudos, my friends. Simply amazing staying on track, and getting the music to move even Sokalov over there. Doing that twice in one sitting is rather difficult." Neah said, clapping his hands together.

"What are you saying?" Sokalov asked, half threatening.

"Just as I said. You're hard to please."

"Heh. That said, I'll give you the okay. You're going on!"

"Congratulations, Military Dogs. You're moving on in the ranks." Catherine gave them a mock salute, and the group saluted in return.

"Ma'am!" The said in union. Thus the final group of the day left the stage.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

Backstage, A.O.I and several other groups were psyched over how they're performances went. "I can't believe it! They love us! They really, truly love us!" Lavi was exclaiming, bouncing around in his "hyper bunny mode" as Allen and Lenalee often called it.

"Calm down, Lavi." Lenalee chuckled, when he grabbed her in an overly friendly embrace, spinning her around until he was too dizzy to do anymore. He put her down, and landed on one of the couches that were supplied for all the bands to lounge in. "I heard that only one group actually made it on the first day."

"Weren't they Equivalent Exchange?" Allen asked, recalling the first and fourth acts on the first day. He heard a bit about both bands. They were the only ones on that day to move on. On the second day, there were only three others who were chosen out of the fourteen total who went those two days.

"They're probably nothing." Kanda said, playing with his drumsticks. "What kind of name is 'Equivalent Exchange', anyway?"

"I don't know, they're actually pretty new, so they don't have much history." Lavi said, recalling what he could from the Internet. "Their group actually started three years ago...no gigs, not a big fan base, though it seems–"

"Equivalent Exchange? Huh, seems that pipsqueak did do what he said he would. I'm impressed." A new voice said, causing the members of A.O.I to glance at the newcomers.

"Aren't you the guys from Military Dogs?" Allen asked looking at the group before his own.

"That we are. I'm Riza Hawkeye."

"Maes Hughes." The man with glasses said. "Over there is Scieska."

"I'm Roy Mustang, leader of Military Dogs. I take it you four are from Accommodators of Innocence?"

"That we are." Lavi said, getting up. "I'm Lavi Bookman, the brains behind this lovely group. This is Lenalee Lee, Yu Kanda, and our own short stack, Allen Walker."

"Call me by that name and I'll kill you." Kanda threatened the red-haired teen. Lavi put his hands up in surrender.

"Aw, Yu! Don't be that way!"

"You're asking for a death wish, rabbit?"

"I'm much to young to die!" Lavi said over dramatically. "Roy, right? You seem to know the group called "Equivalent Exchange", what do you know about them?"

"I've seen them around. When I first met them they were just little kids...probably in elementary school. They were visiting a friend...I think her name was Winry Rockbell. They saw my group and myself playing, and it was Edward that said: 'You just wait! One of these days I'll be in a band more popular than yours!'..."

"Of course you did make fun of him, Roy." Maes recalled, "and his words were actually: 'Bastard! I'll make you eat those words!', if memory serves correctly. Colorful language for a kid his age."

"I'd like to see their performance then." Lavi said. "None of us saw them, do to our practicing schedule created by our own Lenalee."

"Oh! I've seen you guys performing once." Scieska said, "I have to admit, you're really good at what you do. How long have you been in a band?"

"Since we were starting middle school...actually Allen was in his last year of elementary school back then, and Yu and I were in seventh grade...so it was only Lenalee who was starting her first day of middle school then."

"You're the youngest?" Riza asked looking at Allen. "Is white your natural hair color?"

"Believe it or not, it is. I got that the same day I got this scar on my face."

"I see..." Scieska said, tapping into her memory, "I've read about stuff like this. If something very traumatic happens to a person, the shock can make their hair turn white like his...you must've been going through something harsh then, haven't you, Allen?"

"My foster father died when I was finishing fifth grade." Allen sighed, "the shock of losing him the way I did...no one should lose a loved one that way."

Suddenly the speakers started to make some noises, signaling that the final results in. Soon after the familiar voice of Catherine Armstrong was heard "The bands moving on so far: From day one: first act; Equivalent Exchange. From day two: second act; Ouroboros, and fifth act; Dragon's Pulse. Day three: third act; Accommodators of Innocence, and finally fourth act; Military Dogs. Congratulations to these bands for making it so far. Tomorrow we will see the final eight bands audition, and then we will have the bands who will move on. Thank you for your time."

"Y'know, I remember reading about Dragon's Pulse...they're about as old as Equivalent Exchange."

"And how would you know that, exactly?" Lavi asked, curious.

"When I read something, it'll be permanently stuck in my head. Just once, that's all I need."

"Photographic memory?" Allen asked. "Now, if you tend to go 'strike!' when you see a hot guy around, you'll be a female Lavi."

"No...truth is, I've never really had time for relationship...with the band, and my part time job at the library–"

"You work part time at the library? How come I don't see you? I work there too." Lavi said, feeling a little disappointed he didn't notice.

"You said your last name was Bookman, didn't you? Is Mr. Bookman related to you?"

"Adoptive grandfather. He took me in when I was just a tyke. I call him 'old panda'!"

"I understand why. And you probably never noticed me because you were flirting with that receptionist at the front desk." At this remark, Kanda snickered, but it went unnoticed by the others. "Let's see...come to think of it, I believe the woman in question is actually Lulu Bell...from Noah's Ark!"

"Noah's Ark?" The group asked, curious.

"Oh, you don't know about them? Noah's Ark is a group containing five members. There's Lulu Bell, who plays the drums. Tyki Mikk, who is their keyboardist, Jasdevi, who both play guitar, and then the youngest who is around your age, Road Kamelot, the bassist."

"Huh, so Lavi knows someone from...that's harsh. You were flirting with the competition there, Lavi." Allen deadpanned.

"The hot ones always are that way..." Lavi said. "So that means I already know one person from Noah's Ark."

"Come to think of it, Allen, isn't Road in one of your classes?" Allen thought back a moment, thinking to his classes.

"Actually, I think Road is in my English class...but I never spoke with her. Devit and Jasdero are in the same grade as you, aren't they?"

"They are...but they're seriously the biggest trouble makers I've seen. Poor Miss Lotto was always twice the nervous wreck with them around."

"When do they play?"

"They're the final act tomorrow..." Scieska said. "I think we should check out their performance, what do you think, band leader?"

"Know thine enemies...or something like that." Roy said. "It was nice meet you lot."

"The pleasure's ours." Lavi said, a grin on his face. "Are you guys staying in the hotel that's sponsoring Bands of War?"

"We are." Scieska said. "We're in room 4-12."

"Seriously? We're just across the hall from you!"

"Room 4-13." Allen said to be precise. "Maybe we should hang out and watch that final acts."

"I like that idea." Lenalee agreed, "Kanda, what do you think?"

"Che. I don't care."

"We're taking that as a 'yes'!" Lavi decides. "how about your suite?"

"I don't see why not." Riza said thoughtfully. Thus it was decided. The two bands were going to watch the final bands play in the suite the Military Dogs were occupying.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy...I think I should also mention, I don't own any songs in this fanfic either! So, let's give credit where it counts!<strong>

***Heartbeat, by Stereo Skyline**

***Grenade, by Bruno Mars**

**So, I want reviews. But I'm not getting any. SO, what if I told you that if you were to review, it could ultimately decide the fate of this fanfic? Who do you want to sing? Which song do you want what group to play? Which do you hope to win? Do you want a minor group to win? Hmm? Please, feel free to let me know! R&R!**


	3. Noah's Ark

_****_**Kanda: Running a little late in the day, aren't you?**

**Me: Shut up! I was having some technical difficulties! I couldn't get the stupid thing to work! -pouts-**

**Alphonse: Is that really an excuse to use? Last time you did it so early in the morning.**

**Me: I had one hell of a headache last night.**

**Winry: Did Ed do something to give you a migraine?**

**Me: No...but it was because of circumstances which are just as likely.**

**Edward: Yeah? And those might that be?**

**Me: My sisters, my brother, and very loud noises put together.**

**Lenalee: Sorry to hear that, Hanashi. Oh, and I think it's safe to mention, Hanashi isn't Katsura Hoshino, and hence has no ownership of D. Gray-man.**

**Riza: She's also not Hiromu Arakawa, and therefore doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Hughes: But she did create the story's plot, so that's where you should give her credit.**

**Kanda: Che. This idiot doesn't own any of the songs you find us singing either.**

**Me: (-.-) Although it would be cool if I did, but that would be steeling, and that children, is illegal. (^-^) But either way, please enjoy the fanfic! oi, Kanda, who are you calling an idiot? -menacing aura-**

**Lavi: Uh...HEY! Let's get the show on the road, BEFORE Han-chan decides to kill Yu!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 3<strong>_**:** _Noah's Ark_

"Tyki! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Road shouted from downstairs. The group decided to meet at the Kamelot estate. Road pouted when her adoptive uncle didn't respond back. Making her mind up, she marched up the stairs, and stormed down the corridors. She came up to Tyki's door and started pounding it with her fist. "Tyki~! If you're still sleeping, I'll get Skin to break down this door!"

"I heard you, Road." Tyki's voice sounded from behind the door. "So don't bring that sweet-toothed idiot into this."

"You're not still in bed are you? We're leaving in an hour!" Tyki soon emerged from his room, wearing a white button-down shirt, and black slacks. His hair, normally gelled back was in a messy, yet tamed array. "Smoking is bad for your health you know." Tyki rolled his eyes, took a drag from his cigarette.

"And frankly, I don't care." He deadpanned, blowing a puff of smoke. "Why do you care, Road?"

"I don't." She shrugged, "Lulu Bell and the twins are already here, Tyki!" She said, dragging him down the hall and to the den where the rest of the band was waiting.

"Sleep in late, Tyki-pet?" Devit said with a smirk.

"Sleep! Hiii!" Jasdero said.

"Of course not." Tyki said in monotone. "Though I wish I did."

"We're going to be late! You're the only one who can drive us there, Tyki!" Road complained. "Let's go!" Knowing he had no way out of this, he was forced to his own car, where the rest of the band waited eagerly to get the show on the road.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

For the final time the trio of judges were sitting at their table, awaiting the final act, who seemed to be running a little late. About three had made it on so far, leaving the other five's dreams crushed.

"Damn it..." Ed breathed, fidgeting in his seat. "Where the hell are those bastards?" The members of Equivalent Exchange were in the audience, wanting to see first hand this mystery group known as Noah's Ark.

"Brother, be patient." Al said, trying to keep his brother still. "It's still early."

"Maybe they'll get disqualified." Ling suggested. "Hey, did you guys know Lan Fan's group made it the semi-finals too?"

"Dragon's Pulse? Really?" Winry asked amazed by Ling's childhood friend. Both had grown up in China before they ended up moving. Ling to Manhattan, while Lan Fan ended up moving to L.A for a while before moving again to New York, just two years ago, actually.

"Yup. I actually met up with her and congratulated her. Shy as always around me...funny because well, you know how long I've known her for."

"Shy? The damn idiot threw a kunai at me!" Ed all but shrieked at his friend. Winry and Al mentally sweat dropped remembering that incident. Al noticed his brother was clutching at his right arm...something he did when memories a specific time in his life.

"Brother, is something wrong with your arm?"

"No...it's fine...I think it's just the phantom limb thing...y'know?"

"If you say so..."

"That really was a terrifying thing that happened to you, Ed..." Winry spoke up, recalling the tragedy that befell her childhood friend three years ago.

"I've always been meaning to ask, but what exactly happened, Ed?" Ling asked.

"Excuse me, but do you know if any of these chairs taken?" The foursome looked to see who asked.

"Well, if it isn't the pipsqueak." The unmistakable voice to drive Ed insane asked. "What brings you here, Ed?"

"Mustang." Ed deadpanned. "What a pleasant surprise..."

"Miss Scieska! Riza, and Mr. Hughes, you're all here?" Winry asked, standing up to greet the group that came to see the show. She then noticed the other group of people looking at them. Very peculiar bunch in Ed's opinion.

"Who're they?" He asked bluntly.

"We're Accommodators of Innocence." The red-head said. "I'm Lavi Bookman, that's Yu Kanda, Lenalee Lee, and~~ there with the white hair is Allen Walker."

"Edward Elric." Ed replied nodding his head. "This is Alphonse, my brother, Winry Rockbell, and Ling Yao. I'm sure the bastard there told you about us."

"Ah yeah!" Lavi said, slamming his fist into his palm. "You're Equivalent Exchange, aren't you? Nice meeting you, finally!"

"Che." Kanda deadpanned. "As if one sprout wasn't enough."

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you referring to as a 'sprout'?" Ed asked, a nerve twitching on his forehead.

"Are there any other pipsqueaks here?" Kanda retorted.

"DON'T CALL ME SO SMALL YOU THINK YOU CAN CRUSH WITH YOUR DAMN FINGER!" Ed exploded. His friends, the members of A.O.I, and Military Dogs were mentally sweat-dropping.

"Y'know, Yu," Lavi began getting over Edward's rant, "his temper's worse than yours when you're called by your first name."

"Che. How much do you want to bet, stupid rabbit?" Kanda sarcastically asked.

"Guys, people are staring." Lenalee spoke up, seeing the people around them staring. Military Dogs and Accommodators of Innocence quickly took their seats.

"So, I heard from Roy you started a band after you saw his? How long have you guys been in a band?"

"It started out with Ed, Al, and myself." Winry answered, "Ling actually joined up when we were together for a year...we've been a band as a whole for three years..." She trailed off remembering something else that happened the same day they became a group.

"Something wrong?" Lavi asked, concern on his face.

"None of your damn business." Ed muttered. "So just drop the subject."

"Something wrong with your arm, Edward?" Allen asked innocently. "You're clutching it as though–"

"It's nothing." The white-haired teen looked to his band mates, then to the others. Roy nodded his head, telling the boy that he did know what happened. But there wasn't a chance to explain because then the lights dimmed, and Neah started speaking to the audience.

"Sorry for the intermission! The final act was running a little late, but they're here! Noah's Ark, please make your way to the stage." The three groups watched as intently as the rest of the audience wanting to see this mystery group.

"Good evening." A girl with spiky blue hair said. She wore a goth-Lolita dress, and mismatching knee-high socks. One being black and pink, the other being white and dark purple. She had on a pair of black dress shoes, completing her style. She was holding a black electric bass with a symbol that seemed to resemble some sort of demon. She was Road Kamelot.

There were two people who had guitars. One having short black hair and a Eskimo crop-jacket, black tank shirt, and black skinny-jeans. He had a bloody-red guitar. The other had long blonde hair with a strange orb on his headband. He wore a vest, no shirt, and blue jeans. What the group found strange was that he had stitches clear across his mouth, making all of them wonder how he could even talk. His own guitar was a dull grey.

The drummer was the other female Lavi and Scieska knew as Lulu Bell. Her indifferent expression was just that. She held her sticks readying to start when the leader gave her the okay. Of the five, she was dressed more professionally, not wishing to "stand out" as most of the others in the group did. Her blonde hair was tied back, and she also wore sunglasses, which was weird because they were inside.

The final member was at the keyboard, with a rather annoyed expression. His hair was in an organized mess, and was stuck with wearing the clothes he ended up sleeping in...not that anyone noticed. Tyki stared at the twins with distaste hating them for making him their chauffeur, and keyboardist at the same time. He took a final drag of his smoke, before flinging it somewhere.

"I'm Road Kamelot, and this is Noah's Ark!" Road continued explaining, "Normally Devit will be one of our two guitarists, but for this one, Devit will actually be using a violin. Enjoy the show." The audience didn't miss the scowl on the black-haired teen's face, nor the amused look on Tyki's face.

The music started, and Road stood up to the microphone.

*_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
>It's getting dark and it's all too quiet<br>And I can't trust anything now  
>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake<em>

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
><em>Won't lose you again<em>  
><em>something's made your eyes go cold<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Something's gone terribly wrong<em>  
><em>You're all I wanted<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this<em>  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<em>  
><em>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

_Stood there and watched you walk away_  
><em>From everything we had<em>  
><em>But I still mean every word I said to you<em>  
><em>He would try to take away my pain<em>  
><em>And he just might make me smile<em>  
><em>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead<em>

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
><em>Won't see you again<em>  
><em>something keeps me holding on to nothing<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Something's gone terribly wrong<em>  
><em>You're all I wanted<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this<em>  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<em>  
><em>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

_I know, I know, I just know_  
><em>You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Something's gone terribly wrong<em>  
><em>Won't finish what you started<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this<em>  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<em>  
><em>Can't go back, I'm haunted<em>

_Oh_

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
><em>I have known it all this time<em>  
><em>Never ever thought I'd see it break.<em>  
><em>Never thought I'd see it...<em>

With that their song ended, giving the five members of Noah's Ark an outstanding applaud. "I had a feeling they were good, but damn." Ed breathed, shock on his face. "His means we have a run for our money then."

"Did you even see us perform, shorty?" Lavi said in a teasing tone. "You can't count my beloved group out, y'know!"

"Do _ not_ call me that you damn pirate wannabe." Ed said a deep scowl on his face.

"Pirate? Well if I am a pirate, then I'm the sexiest one alive, pipsqueak!"

"I really want to beat you to a pulp right now." Keeping his temper in, was never a good thing. Ling, Al, and Winry knew this only too well.

"Uh, Lavi, I don't think you should call my brother a pipsqueak..." Al said, trying to avoid people from getting hurt. Or worse. "He's really sensitive about his height...so..."

"Holding one's temper in isn't usually a good thing." Kanda said under his breath. "Is there something you're keeping in, short stuff?"

"Shut up."

"Ed? Maybe we should leave..." Winry suggested, trying to get her friend to calm down.

"What are you even doing here?" Ed found himself asking, attempting to keep his temper in check.

"We originally invited A.O.I to watch this segment of the show in our room. They're across the hall from where we were staying." Riza answered the question meant for their leader. "However, certain...events happened and now the television had met its untimely end."

"You destroyed their TV?" Ling asked shocked, his narrow eyes almost widening in shock. "You lot wouldn't happen to be staying at the hotel being sponsored by the show, right?"

"We are." Both groups said.

"It shouldn't be surprising, Ling." Winry sighed. "All the bands are staying there. We are too."

"What room?" Lenalee asked.

"We're on the fifth floor, suite seventeen." Winry explained. "I still can't get over how huge the place is."

"You're a floor above us?" Allen asked, surprised. "Wait, the fifth floor? How'd you get the fifth floor?"

"They ran out of rooms on the fourth." Alphonse answered. "So they gave us the first available suite which happened to be on the fifth floor."

"I...might've had a few connections." Ling added slyly. "I actually come from a wealthy family. So pull a few strings and the rest is history." An aura of evil seemed to engulf the young Chinese teen. One that didn't go unnoticed by anyone in a mile radius.

"And here I thought Allen's poker skills were scary." Lavi said, letting out a nervous laugh. "You said you lot became a complete band three years ago, didn't you?" Lavi then asked, changing the topic.

"We did." Alphonse said truthfully. "Why?"

"Didn't something happen three years ago? Yeah, I remember now. There was a car crash evolving a family of four..." Unknown as to why, Ed snapped, and ended up punching Lavi with his right face.

"Shut up!" He screamed, unaware of the scene he was making. "You have no right to bring that up..."

"Never said who it was from, short stuff." Lavi said his voice serious. "You said your surname was 'Elric', didn't you? If that's the case then you and your brother were two of the three survivors of that infamous car crash that happened three years ago."

"Car crash?" Lenalee asked, confused.

"There are lines you should never cross." Ed answered monotone. "Yes, Al and I are two of the survivors from that crash. Mom and myself...we had the worst of it..." He clutched at his right arm when he started recalling the horror he had been a part of.

"Trisha Elric. The same Trisha Elric who was well known for her gentle music. When she died, the nation was is in shock." Scieska said, remembering the news article she had read the following day.

"You mean...you're related to _that_ Trisha Elric?" Lenalee exclaimed in shock.

"It's not a common last name." Al pointed out. "But yes, we are her sons."

"It's no wonder you got in so easily." Lavi said approvingly. "You must've inherited her talent for music."

"From both our parents, actually." Al corrected. "Our father–"

"He's not our father, Al. I will never call that bastard such."

"Ed blames dad for what happened. Had he of paid attention to his surroundings, brother thinks that mom might still be with us."

"Che. That's childish. There wouldn't have been any way to prevent that." Kanda said, getting up from his seat. "In case you haven't noticed, the building's near empty." Looking around, all three groups realized there were hardly any people in the building anymore. Dropping the subject of the Elric kids' past, they all headed for the hotel they were staying at.

* * *

><p><strong>-phew- Another chapter and I still don't have reviews for this...okay, that's just depressing! Remember last notice I said your reviews could decide the fate of this fanfic? I was dead serious. C'mon! Which band do you want to win? What songs do you want to be sung and by who? Y'know even one of the minor bands can be picked if you want! Please, please, please leave me reviews! This story is starting to feel neglected! -puppy dog eyes-<strong>

**(-.-)You're reducing me to begging people. -sighs- So, let's give credit where it should go.**

***Haunted, by Taylor Swift**


	4. To Know Thine Enemy

**Me: Before you guys say anything, I only have classes two days out of the week anyway, so don't go there.**

**Allen: Who was going to ask?**

**Me: Dunno.**

**Scieska: Are you avoiding something Hana?**

**Me: Why ask that fellow bookworm?**

**Scieska: Fellow bookworm?**

**Me: (^-^) Yup! I like reading too y'know! Including all these awesome fanfics I find here!**

**Alphonse: That's good to know...reading's better for you.**

**Me: But music keeps me semi-sane!**

**Everyone else: ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Really?**

**Winry: Well, needless to say Hanashi isn't really Hiromu Arakawa, so she doesn't own anyone from Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Lenalee: She's no Katsura Hoshino, which pretty much means she doesn't own anyone from D. Gray-man either.**

**Ling: I'm pretty sure she owns only the plot for this story.**

**Me: Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 4<strong>_**:** _To Know Thine Enemy_

When the members of their bands weren't practicing, they were often found doing other things to fill in their free time. Ed wanted some time alone, thus decided to take a leisurely stroll through Central Park. He normally felt calmer here, despite it being in the middle of the over crowed insomniac city. He sat on a bench, and leaned his head back, taking in what ever little tranquility he could. It was summer, but he wore a sweater and gloves. As well as baggy jeans. All to hide what he wished others not to see.

"Hey, I know you!" Ed heard a girl's voice shout. "You're Edward Elric, aren't you?" Cracking open an eye, Ed looked at the girl who called his name. Spiky blue, almost black hair, and amber eyes. "Yes, that's who you are. Edward Elric, band leader of Equivalent Exchange."

"And you're Road Kamelot. You're in mine and Al's chemistry class." He sighed, turning his attention back to the skies. He closed his eyes, hoping she would leave. If any god existed, he must've really be in the mood to torment the golden-haired teen.

"Tyki and I saw your performance. I have to say, you were pretty good."

"Pretty good? Please. Those other acts were nothing compared to us."

"True. But your little group will be no match for Noah's Ark. It's common knowledge, pipsqueak."

"Who. The. _Hell._" At this point, Ed leaped out of his seat, and looked at Road with rage in his golden eyes,_ "_Are you freaking calling so small he could fit in the palm of your hand? I'm freaking taller than you!"

"She didn't." A new voice stated, coming from behind the shadows. "But you did."

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"This isn't good...brother should be back by now." Alphonse said, pacing the suite. Winry sat on the couch, and Ling was in the kitchen, cleaning the kitchen after they had finished dinner. It was already nine-fifteen.

"I'm sure he's fine, Al." Ling called from his station. "Ed's tough."

"You weren't there three years ago." Winry sighed, remembering the way Ed looked when she saw him after the accident. When Ling was about to ask, there was a knock on the door. Alphonse went to answer.

"Brother? What happened to you?" Al's worry didn't go unnoticed by his friends, who rushed into the hall to see what happened. They weren't prepared for what they saw.

"Edward!" Winry screeched, looking her childhood friend. "What on Earth happened to you?"

"Those Noah bastards that's who." Ed said, quickly spitting some blood from his mouth into the hallway floor. It was as red as his own blood. "They don't take competition too well. That girl...Road, she's a sadist. No doubt in my mind...I was in the park, minding my own damn business, when suddenly she and two others ganged up on me...I'm just glad one of my arms is...y'know." Indeed. Ed's right arm wasn't his flesh limb. Winry's grandmother was a renowned prosthetic outfitter, and needless to say, Winry was too. But she didn't want to entirely devote her life to cause others pain (says the girl who throws wrenches at a certain pipsqueak) she decided to go for music, having a way of making people happy. It was that much better to do it with her closet friends.

"You mean Noah's Ark did this to you?"

"No...Road had two members from Ouroboros with her."

"What?" Ling, Al, and Winry exclaimed at once. Ling was first to regain his composure, and quickly asked Ed; "which two members of that group?"

"Funny thing is...they don't go by their real names. Instead, they seem to call themselves by one of the seven deadly sins...I was attacked by a kid named Wrath, and another who called himself Pride."

"Wrath and Pride?" Al asked, "What's wrong with kids today?"

"Al, that 'Wrath' was about the same age as me...the kid, Pride, I swear he reminded me of someone I heard about...nearly same appearance." At some point Ling had gotten a laptop, and opening the web browser, he started to Google the group in question.

"Here we are. One of the members is Salim Bradley, he's the adopted son of King Bradley, CEO of Central inc."

"That damn brat is 'Pride'." Edward seethed. "I don't give a shit if he's that CEO's son...I'll beat the crap out of him!"

"Brother, calm down!" Al warned. "Use your inside voice." Al's warning came a little late as someone knocked on the door. Winry volunteered to see who it was.

"Yes?" She asked, opening the door. The visitor was a rather pissed off Yu Kanda. Winry felt that maybe it was a good idea it was her that answered, because the long-haired ravenette looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"We could fucking hear Short Stuff from our room." Kanda said, with venom in his voice. "Tell him to shut up, or I'll be more than willing to silence him myself."

"I apologize for Ed's behavior...Kanda." Winry said, trying to make the visitor calm down, even a little. She soon saw he wasn't alone. "Oh, Riza, you're here too?"

"That and everyone else from our respective bands." Riza said, walking up to the still annoyed Japanese teen. Sure enough, staying as far from Kanda as humanly possible were Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Roy, Hughes, and Scieska. All must've heard the commotion.

"Well, being you're all here, why don't you come in?" Winry offered. "I'll personally make sure Ed is on his best behavior." She solemnly promised. Remembering where her wrench was hidden.

"We humbly accept your offer, Miss Winry."

"Just Winry is fine." She said, allowing the others in. "Guys, we have visitors. Ed, there's a wrench with your name on it if you make a fool of yourself, got it?" From the other room, there was muttering but Winry was sure Ed got the message.

"Thank you for having us." Scieska said, after being the last one to enter. They both made their way to the living area where it had suddenly become quite lively.

"Whoa, what happened to you, short stuff?" Lavi asked upon seeing the beaten-up blonde teen.

"Hmm, if I didn't know better, Elric, I'd say you'd finally gotten your microscopic ass handed to you on a silver platter." Mustang remarked, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, or I'll do what those bastards did to me." Ed snapped. "Tenfold." He added darkly. Roy seemed to pay the threat no mind.

"You're more annoying than the short stack, short stuff."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Both Ed and Allen said with equally annoyed tones. Veins throbbing in their temples.

"Wow." Alphonse said, seeing the annoyed expressions on both fifteen-year-old boys' faces.

"By the way," Winry said, daring herself to speak up, "Kanda, you're first name is 'Yu', isn't it? Why is it you get more pissed off than Ed when you're called by your given name?"

"Che." Was the only answered the blonde girl got.

"It's a Japanese thing." Lenalee said, trying to explain her friend. "But a part of me feels that's not really the case, but I don't go into that too much...did you know he has a license to carry around a sword?"

"Sword?" Ed asked bemused, "Who the hell carries those around anymore?" Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen all pointed to the Japanese man.

"Come to think of it," Scieska said, "Doesn't the CEO of Central inc. have one too?"

"Che. Mine is a family heirloom."

"Didn't yours come with a name, Yu?"

"Mugen." Kanda confirmed. "Japanese meaning 'infinite'."

"That's pretty cool." Ed said, actually impressed. "I'd like to see it some time."

"If you do see it," Allen started to warn Ed, "it'll most likely be piercing through your heart."

"Come to think of it, he's telling the truth." Lavi said, recalling all the times he was ever threatened with the said sword. "Yu means business when you piss him off."

"So, why do you?" Scieska found herself asking. "You're not one of those people who actually don't fear death, are you?"

"Ask yourself this: what normal human would not fear death?" Lavi countered with a question of his own.

"Uh..."

"Exactly. It's normal to fear death. I'm no exception. So long as we're human, we'll have our fears depending on what it is."

"But if you don't fear death, then why do you get on Kanda's bad side?" Alphonse countered. "He seems to have every intention of killing you."

"Stupid rabbit has a death wish." Kanda murmured.

"Yu wouldn't actually kill me. Besides if he did, I would've been dead the first time I ever called him 'Yu', get it?"

"That's a good point." Ling said from the computer. "Hey, check this out. I found out more about Ouroboros." Everyone gathered around Ling, who showed everyone the website. There were seven members in this group.

A man with a sleeveless Eskimo crop-jacket a skintight shirt and skinny-jeans. He held on to a crimson electric guitar. This was 'Greed', though no other name was given.

Beside him was a busty woman who was stationed near the keyboard. She wore a sleeveless mini-dress, and boots which stopped mid-thigh, there was a tattoo on her chest.

In front of her, there was Wrath, who had long black hair, and wore shorts baggy shirt, but no shoes. He seemed to play the drums.

There was also another guy there, who looked like a transvestite or something. His hair was a greenish color, and held up in a head band, making him look more like a palm tree. He had an equally dark green bass. According to the site his name was Envy, though it said nothing of his actual name.

"According to this," Lenalee said, reading over Ling's shoulder, "The busty one's real name Solarice, though for the band she's Lust..." Lavi looked over Ling's other shoulder, and the other members of A.O.I started to mentally count down from

...3...

...2...

...1...

"STRIKE!" Lavi exclaimed. _We knew it._ The three other members of his band thought in union. "Two lovely women here." _Two?_

"Yeah, two," Ling confirmed, holding a hand to his now ringing left ear. "Solarice and Juliet Douglas, whose surname was Elric."

"Brother, he's right! It's aunt Juliet!" Al said, pointing out the chestnut hair and bronze eyes. "She looks so much like mom, doesn't she? Well...aside from her hair being darker though..."

"Of course you idiot. They were twin sisters." Ed sighed, rolling his eyes. "What's she doing with a bunch of troublemakers, anyway?"

"Hmm...something tells me this is only the calm before the storm." Lavi said, getting serious again. "You said you saw Selim and your teacher's son, right? What's her son's name?"

"Al and I didn't really know her son that well." Ed sighed.

"Actually, I talked to him once, he said his name was Ko. So it's Ko Curtis."

"What kind of name is 'Ko'?" Ed asked.

"Maybe it's short for something?" Winry suggested.

"Probably." Kanda shrugged. "There are seven of them, right? Who are the others?"

"The seventh one isn't really mentioned, though he goes by the name of Gluttony..." Ling said, looking over the site once more.

"If you ask me, I say he just follows them," Lavi deducted, "but I think it's because of the one called Lust...wouldn't blame him."

"We know you wouldn't." Allen and Lenalee deadpanned.

"There's something about this group that's making me uneasy, brother." Al spoke up, looking to his brother.

"Besides the fact they practically handed my ass to me on a silver platter?" Ed sarcastically asked. "They'd make anyone feel uneasy."

"I think we should be careful." Lenalee spoke up. "Like we have my brother sponsoring us, Central inc.'s supporting Ouroboros. I don't think they're people we should mess with."

"Come to think of it...who was sponsoring Lan Fan's group?" Ed asked. "Her grandfather already said he'd help ours...and bands aren't allowed to have the same sponsor."

"May's mother is the sponsor for Dragon's Pulse." Ling said.

"May? You mean May Chang, right?" Al asked. "I thought those two didn't get along."

"They found a common ground." Ling shrugged. "Anyway, we should be careful from here on out."

"Che. Like you have to tell us that." Kanda muttered.

"They must've attacked Edward to warn the rest of us." Riza spoke up after a while of being silent.

"Riza's right." Maes confirmed. "Ed was attacked to warn us to stand down. What do you think, Roy?"

"If they want us to stand down, then they're worried that we're better than them. All the more reason to stay in this." Roy answered smugly. "Well, what about your groups?"

"Accommodators of Innocence isn't the kind of group to back out!" Lavi half yelled, emphasizing his point, "We've made it too far to quit now, right guys?"

"Of course!" Lenalee exclaimed, jumping from the seat she'd taken.

"I'm not one to back down so easily either." Allen said, determination burning in his mercury eyes.

"I'll kill those bastards before they can do more harm." Kanda said.

"Equivalent Exchange isn't backing down either!" Ed said, not wanting to be out done by the others. "What those asses did to me is nothing compared to what happened in that car crash."

"I'm in too." Alphonse said just as determined as his brother.

"I'll be damned if I back out now. Besides, I'm stronger than that." Winry piped in.

"Well, there you have it." Ling said, leaning back in his seat. "No one's going to give up. So let's stay in this until the bitter end of this competition."

Little did the three groups know, this was only the calm before the storm. They were unware that the real thing would be coming right at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, wow. I didn't think that much would be in here...okay! I want to thank those who review, and for those who actually gave me ideas of what songs will be sung by whichever group andor individual! There's no singing in the next chapter, but there will be soon! I promise! (Not a lot of them will be for the performances themselves, btw!) Keep the reviews coming! They encourage me to write more chapters!**

**If you really love my story R&R! Maybe Ed will grow taller! (No guarantees!)**


	5. Ouroboros

**Me: Finally!**

**Kanda: What the hell took you so long, stupid author?**

**Lavi: Be nice, Yu. Han-chan probably has an excuse anyway.**

**Me: It's simple, I had some trouble logging in for some reason...not sure what that was about, but oh well, I'm here now, and this chapter is up!**

**Edward: Why does this one look more like a filler chapter?**

**Alphonse: -reads over chapter- Brother's kind of right, this does seem more like a filler.**

**Me: Pish-posh! -looks over chapter herself- Oh, point taken...oh like the shows didn't have those either! -thinking: save for Brotherhood...that one doesn't, not really-**

**Winry: She has a point guys.**

**Tyki: Of course.**

**Devit: -laughs- Damn, a filler?**

**Me: -annoyed- Yes, Devit, a filler, I'm sure we just spoke...wait, where's Jasdero?**

**Tyki: Do we really need both of them here?**

**Me: Point taken...Tyki, do the disclaimer! You too, Mustang!**

**Roy: You just want to pull more people into this conversatin.**

**Me: (^-^) It's working, isn't it?**

**Roy: -sweat drops, then clears throat- Miss Hanashi here isn't Hiromu Arakawa, and has no ownership over Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Tyki: -wondering why he's doing this- And she has no rights to D. Gray-man either. She's not Katsura Hoshino.**

**Ling: Oh! She doesn't own any songs that appear in this story!**

**Devit: But she can take credit for coming up with this fic.**

**Me: . . .okay then, that all being said, please, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Day 5<span>:** Ouroboros_

"It seems they didn't back down like we hoped." Lust sighed, seeing the members of Equivalent Exchange working harder than ever before. "Envy, how is it on your end?" She asked into the small communicator disguised as an earring.

"The Military Mutts aren't nerved in the slightest." Envy's voice sounded from the device. "This does piss me off. Our plan seemed to have had the opposite affect...damn it. Pride has to be right about this crap?"

"I did tell you, did I not?" Pride's voice came through. "I knew from the start these groups weren't weak like the others."

"Tch." Envy's voice said. "Everyone here has a weakness. And that weakness can be their downfall."

"But we know little to nothing about them." A new voice said.

"Ah, Sloth, you were on?" Pride's voice asked amused.

"I have." She confirmed. "In fact I'm taking a good look at the group called Noah's Ark right now."

"What are you doing there?" Envy's voice asked, not so much as curious as he was bored.

"I don't trust them." Sloth simply answered. "There's something about them that makes me feel on edge."

"Well," Lust said, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear, "there's really nothing we can do about it then. By the way, Sloth, where's Wrath?"

"He's with me." Sloth sighed. "The child follows me like a lost puppy. Well, I did promise his mother I'd look after him."

"He thinks of you as a mother, you know." Pride said. "A second one, I should say." His voice wasn't full of any emotion.

"Okay would you idiots cut the crap already?" A male's voice asked. "Seriously, don't you guys know how you're sounding right now?"

"Greed." Everyone deadpanned.

"It's not really my fault I can hear your conversations on these stupid things." Greed muttered. "Is there any way to turn these stupid things off?"

"Of course. But only you wouldn't pay attention." Lust said rolling her eyes.

"Funny, I'd remember something as important as that, little miss heart breaker. By the way, how's your current boyfriend?"

"Jean? He's wishing me luck right now. Naïve as he may be at times, I guess that's what I like about him." Lust sighed, thinking of her boyfriend back home.

"He should propose to you, Solarice." Sloth said, "You're young, and deserve someone like him."

"_Please_ don't tell me I tuned in to a damn soap!" Greed complained. "Seriously."

"You didn't use my codename." Lust—Solarice—said.

"Is that a problem?" Sloth asked.

"You don't use my actual name unless you're talking to _me_, Juliet."

"Seriously, how the hell do I hang up?" Greed asked getting pissed.

"Ignore them, you idiot." Envy muttered. "Just let them talk this out. It's no like we can turn these things off, right Pride?"

No answer.

"Hey, Pride, you there?"

Nothing.

"THERE WAS A WAY TO TURN THESE OFF! THAT LITTLE TRAITOR!" Envy screamed. "Shit...I gotta run." There was a click and the connection was cut off.

"Same." Greed said, before his signal clicked off too.

"That was amusing. Solarice, the glutton, is he still following you?"

"Sadly, he is." Solarice sighed. "He's such an eyesore, but he's also good company...for the most part. It's nice talking to you, Juliet, but I've gotta go." Solarice decided that smashing the earring would do some good. She place it on the floor, and stepped on it, then started walking away from the pearl that was now in pieces.

\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/

"Anyone else get the feeling we were being watched?" Ed asked the group.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Al asked, walking over to his brother.

"I could've sworn I saw someone stalking our group...and I'm sure she wasn't a fan."

"Ouroboros?" Ling asked his shorter friend.

"Probably." Ed decided. "We still have to be careful, Hell will break lose if their plans get out of hand for us."

"Right." The other three agreed.

\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/

"You can't get away." Roy threatened the green-haired man he was currently pinning to the ground. His band mates finally catching up. "Tell me what you were doing spying on our group."

"Like I'll tell you asses anything." Envy spat. "I didn't do nothing."

"Like hell you weren't." Roy venomously said.

"Roy, take it easy, you'll break the guy's arm off." Maes said, putting a hand on Mustang's shoulder. "Besides, I don't think that's the way to get information."

"He was spying on us, Hughes." Roy said, now glaring at his friend.

"Let him go, Roy." Riza sighed. "He's not worth it."

"Tch. Might wanna listen to your little girlfriend, you hot-headed bastard." Envy mocked.

"Don't try me." Roy warned him. It took Riza and Maes to get Roy off the other man, but not before he managed to land a blow to the man's face, then a kick to his stomach.

"D-damn you, bastard." Envy said, between pained breaths. "You'll regret messing with me!" He ran off, leaving Military Dogs to watch as he disappeared from their view.

"I get the feeling it won't be the last time we've seen him." Scieska said, adjusting her glasses. "Do you think the others had a run-in with Ouroboros?"

"I wouldn't hold it against them if they did." Maes sighed. "We won't ignore this, but we should get back to practicing."

"Yeah." Roy said, finally calming down.

\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/

"Tyki, it seems Miss Douglas was here not too long ago." Road said, looking at the place where the woman once stood. "What do you think she wanted?"

"You noticed her too? That kid was there with her..." Tyki sighed, lighting a new cigarette. He took a drag, then exhaled the smoke. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she's not the kind to take chances."

"Sounds like Lulu Bell."

"Who sounds like me?"

"Speak of the devil." Road said impressed. "Hey, what do you know of the woman named Juliet Douglas?"

"She's the younger twin of Trisha Elric, and like her sister, had a talent for music."

"I see." Road said impressed. "Isn't Edward Elric the son of Trisha Elric?"

"I would assume so." Tyki said. "He has a little brother too, lest I'm mistaken." No one missed the spark in Road's eyes. She had an idea that would only mean trouble for others.

\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/

"I just had the strangest feeling in my gut..." Lavi said suddenly. They had just finished practicing, and were putting their equipment away. "Anyone feeling uneasy?"

"I didn't say anything earlier, but I saw someone watching us from the other side of the street earlier...he looked like a kid." Allen said.

"I saw him too." Kanda sighed. "Wasn't that Selim Bradley or something?"

"I think Kanda's right." Lenalee said, replacing her bass. "I noticed he's been watching us for a good portion of our rehearsal.

"Something's telling me things are about to get interesting." Lavi declared, none of his friends missing the glint in his lone eye. "C'mon, let's go after him. I wanna know what they're planning for us and the others. I don't think Noah's Ark would send them to spy on us like that."

"Agreed." Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda said in awkward unison.

\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/

"Get back here!" Ed called out, chasing after the two who were stalking the band. "Hey!"

"Wait up, brother!" Alphonse called, keeping pace. "Brother, watch—!" Too late. Ed ended up crashing into a familiar red-head. "—uh, never mind." Both band leaders were on the floor, in pain.

"Al! What...Lavi?" Winry asked upon seeing both him and her childhood friend on the ground.

"Y'know, short stuff, at least you are small for your age, otherwise, I'd have a nasty bruise on my face right now."

"Damn it...of all people to run into..." Ed's mind suddenly clicked when he realized what the emerald-eyed teen said, "Don't call me so short you think he can't hit your face with his fist!"

"Che. Idiot, he didn't say that." Kanda came from behind the corner, accompanied by Lenalee and Allen. "Although I'm sure you just did, short stuff."

"You guys really love pissing me off." Ed murmured. He got up, and dusted himself off. "Damn it, where'd they go?"

"Ed! Finally caught up with you...oh, we meet again." Ling finally caught up with the rest of Equivalent Exchange.

"Yeah, we seem to meet a lot don't we?" Lenalee sighed. "Were you guys by chance chasing someone who was keeping tabs on you?"

"We were. It was that woman called Lust." Ed sneered. "She had a fat bastard with her, so I assume that's Gluttony."

"We were chasing down Pride." Lavi explained. "But that kid knows how to hide in the shadows. We lost him when he turned this corner. Strange."

"Strange isn't the half of it." Allen moaned. "And all that running made me hungry."

"You're always hungry, short stack." Kanda deadpanned.

"Seriously? He doesn't look like he eats that much." Edward said looking at the petite boy.

"He eats enough to feed everyone in a classroom." Lenalee explained. "I'm not really over exaggeration when I say this." Equivalent Exchange could only stare at Allen, taking the girl's words to heart. After all two people in their own group could eat about the same.

"It can't be as bad as Ling's appetite." Ed muttered.

"Then you won't mind treating?" Allen asked, hopefully.

"We'll treat you to dinner. Our treat." Winry said. "There's a new club opening up tomorrow night, how about we meet up there?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Allen said, the thought of stuffing his face just a mere day away.

"You're really going to regret this." Lenalee sighed. These guys had no clue what they were paying for. Lavi and Kanda had also thought the same thing.

\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/

"I'm really not liking what I'm reading about Ouroboros." Scieska said reading articles on her Mac. "They're not just a band."

"What do you mean?" Riza asked, while Roy took a drink of his soft drink.

"I mean they're a gang." She clarified. "There are seven main members. They are Greed, Lust, Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, and the man Roy attacked, Envy."

"Gang huh? Why would a gang participate in Bands of War?" Roy asked. "What would they gain from it?"

"I don't know." Scieska sighed. "I get the feeling we're sticking our noses where we shouldn't."

"I second that." Maes agreed. "All bands may have to be careful if they're intentions are as bad as I think they are. So, getting off this boring topic, who here would like to check out a club?"

"What kind of club?" Roy asked, his interest peaking.

"There's a new club opening tomorrow night. There's supposed to be karaoke, and all the food you can eat."

"Karaoke, huh?" Riza asked, "I haven't done that since high school. Scieska, what do you think?"

"I think it's a great way to relieve the stress that's been building up. But it all comes down to what our band leader decides."

"As band leader, I say what the hell? We worked hard since this started, and I wouldn't be surprised if we get to see how some of the other bands are."

"So that's a yes?" Maes asked.

"That's a definite hell yes, Maes." Roy said a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I meant to mention this last chapter, but I forgot, so I'll mention it now! So, I pretty much figured that Kid Wrath (Yup, the kid from the 2003 FMA anime) should have a name of his own, had Izumi got to name him. As for Envy, Greed, and Gluttony, I honestly don't know if I should give them legit names...I might just leave them as is...<strong>

**-ahem- So! R&R please! Ed's not going to get any taller than he is in this fanfic-**

**Edward: Hey!**

**BUT, maybe, just maybe you can help Al find homes for cats if you review? And why are you here, Ed?**

**Edward: Because you said you'd make me taller last A/N!**

**I said no promises, pipsqueak. -keeping Ed at arm's length, while laughing- Review! Before Ed kills me for the pipsqueak comment! AL! HELP!**


	6. Club AKUMA Part I

**Me: -Laughs evilly-**

**Allen: (O.o) Why is she laughing like that?**

**Edward: Hanashi, what's so damn funny?**

**Me: Nothing. I've been doing that a lot for some reason...don't mind it.**

**Kanda: Orokana sakusha.**

**Me: What the? What does that even mean?**

**Lavi: He's saying, "Foolish author", Han-chan.**

**Alphonse: uh...Hanashi isn't Hiromu Arakawa, so she doesn't own anyone from Fullmetal Alchemist!**

**Lavi: She's also not Katsura Hoshino, and takes no credit for me and everyone else from D. Gray-man!**

**Hughes: She doesn't have any rights to the songs you see in this fic either.**

**Me: If anything, I only own the plot of the fanfic, and obviously not getting paid for this! (-thinking: too bad...I really need the money...)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 6:<strong> Club AKUMA (Part I.)_

Somewhere in the heart of New York City, there was a newly opened club, and opening night was tonight. The building itself had once been a warehouse that had long been abandoned, until the plot of land was bought and renovated into the hotspot is was now. The exterior was painted so that the building looked good as new. It was just to look like any other building, save for the neon lights that spelled out "Club AKUMA" in the most flashy of ways. The sign changed colors, while a strange-looking creature would be dancing in flashing lights itself.

The interior, however, was a sight to behold. There were several disco-balls creating muiltple lights, spinning from the ceiling. The décor had leather seats mounded into the walls, and tables that were bolted into the floor. Where there weren't walls were the bench tables that too were firmly bolted into the ground itself. The walls were panted a dark crimson, only to be accented with gold and silver, as to prevent the red from being over powering. This was the biggest hotspot, Club AKUMA.

"Wow, this place is pretty popular." Maes said impressed. "Oh, I hope you don't mind but I decided to invite my girlfriend! You'll love her! She's just amazing!"

"Gracia, right?" Scieska asked, "Yeah, I think I remember you showing us her picture since we got here. How long did you know her for anyway?"

"I met her a few months ago. She's like an angel! I swear, she's like the picture of perfection!"

"I'm flattered, Maes." A new voice says. A young woman no younger then themselves had just gotten to where the band members of Military Dogs were hanging out. "It's nice to finally meet your friends. I'm Gracia." She said.

"I can see why you're in love with her." Roy smirked. "It's a good thing you picked Maes. He's a good person."

"Aw, c'mon Roy, don't embarrass me..."

"Alright-y party people!" The DJ began to speak into the microphone. "Raise yo voices if you'd like some karaoke!" The inhabitants of the establishment roared with enthusiasm. "I know you're louder than that! Who's up for karaoke?" This time the screams were louder, with some people fist-pumping. "So, who wants to go first? Hmm...how 'bout the cutie with the red hair and eye patch?"

"Me? Cutie? You sure you don't mean our lovable short stack here?" Came the familiar voice of Lavi. Hearing A.O.I's band leader Roy and his gang looked up to see the red-head get on stage. "Well, if you all really want to hear my singing one more time...then who I am to refuse? To make things interesting...I'll even sing in Japanese!"

"I might have just the song..." The DJ said, taking a disk out and placing it in the player. "Do you know 'Hey Worker'?"

"'course I do. Play it!"

"You're hyper." The DJ said pressing the play button, the music started to play, and when his cue came, Lavi started singing:

*_BIIyon no kamikire ni osamaru boku no jinsei o**  
><strong>dareka ni mitomete hoshikutte furimaku egao**  
><strong>keisan ja warikirenai kono ibitsu na nanmon ga**  
><strong>tokeru made inokori na n da derarenai n da_

_sentou wa toozakaru hitori torinokosareru  
>me no mae no REERU no mukou ni akogareru dake<br>dakedo  
><em>

_nani ga shitai ka wakaranai  
>nani ga dekiru ka wakaranai<br>sou iinagara haitsukubatte koko made kita n da yo  
>ashita no koto wa wakaranai<br>kinou no koto wa kawaranai  
>nara kyou gurai wa boku ni kudasai<br>_

_suugyou no "o-inori" ni yureugoku boku no jinsei o_

_kiritotte oshitsukeru you ni kubari aruita_

_kitai sarenai mama kitai mo shinai mama  
>kezurareta bokura no katachi wa donna fuu ni mieru no darou<em>

_nani o te ni ireta n darou ka  
>nani o ushinatta n darou ka<br>kotae sagashi ha o kuishibatte koko made kita n da yo  
>ashita sekai ga owarou to<br>kinou no koto wasureyou to  
>tada kyou dake wa boku ni kudasai<em>

_sentou wa toozakaru hitori torinokosareru  
>"doko de tsumazuita no?" "are, nani shite'n darou?"<br>kitai sarenai mama kitai mo shinai mama  
>kezurareta bokura mo mada iki wa aru kara<em>

_dakedo nani ga shitai ka wakaranai  
>nani ga dekiru ka wakaranai<br>sou iinagara haitsukubatte koko made kita n da yo  
>ashita no koto wa wakaranai<br>kinou no koto wa kawaranai  
>nara kyou dake wa kono ima dake wa bokura no mono<em>

The crowd cheered at Lavi's performance. A grin on his face, he bowed, and left the stage for the next occupant.

"Well, well, who would've thought we'd be seeing you guys yet again." Roy smirked walking up to the green-eyed teen.

"What a small world." Lavi agreed. "Here to hang out too?"

"It's a nice breather from rehearsal." Riza answered instead. "And we always wanted to check out this club. It's new here, isn't it?"

"That it is." Lavi said. "Get this, it's run by Millennium! It's one of the two major companies that's sponsoring this whole thing!"

"What's the other?" Scieska asked.

"It's Central Inc." Said Allen, stuffing his face from the table. Ling beside him doing the same. Ed and Al watched the two stuffing their faces, Winry lost her appetite, Lenalee trying to get both boys to not eat like pigs, and Kanda was...well, it's Kanda, he just tries ignoring the idiots best he can.

"Wait...doesn't the CEO of Central sponsor Ouroboros?" Riza asked, recalling what she and her band mates had discovered the previous day.

"You found something out about them?"

"Hey Missy, why don't you give the mike a go?" Their conversation was interrupted. Riza pointed to herself, and the DJ nodded.

"I don't see why not. I bet I could top Lavi's previous song."

"Is that, dare I ask, a challenge?" Lavi asked, over dramatically.

"Che. What else would it be, stupid rabbit." Kanda asked. "Maybe someone can finally put you in your damn place."

"This can't be good..." Scieska sighed. Riza smirked, and took the microphone from the DJ.

"Hit me." With a knowing look, the DJ put on the song Riza would be singing.

_*BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA doko e itta no?_

_kikoemasu ka?_

_ato doredake sakebeba iin darou_

_ato doredake nakeba iin darou_

_mou yamete watashi wa mou hashirenai_

_itsuka yumemita sekai ga tojiru_

_makkura de akari mo nai kuzurekaketa kono michi de_

_aru hazo mo nai ano toki no kibou ga mieta kigashita_

_doushite_

_BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA natsukashii kioku_

_tada tanoshitatta ano goro wo_

_BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA demo ugokenai yo_

_yami wo kaeru hoshi ni negai wo mou ichido dake hashiru kara_

_Kowakute furueru koe de tsubuyaku watashi no namae wo yonde_

_yoake wo daku sora kyoukaisen made no kyotai_

_ato mou ippo todokanai_

_koraeta namida ga afuresou nano_

_ima shita wo mukanaide_

_tomatte shimau_

_mirai wo ikite itainda wakatta no omoidashite_

_tyuyouku shinjir no_

_sou yo_

_BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA yashshii nioi_

_itai yo tsurai yonomikomu kotoba_

_BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA ugoite kono ashi!_

_Sekai wo koete_

_saisho kara wakatte ita koko ni ru koto wo_

_watashi no naka no subete no yuuki ga hi wo tomoshite_

_mou nigenai yo_

_BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA hitori jani yo_

_koe wo agete naitatte kamawanai_

_BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA mite it kureru_

_ima kara hajimaru no matashi no monogatari_

_wasuresou ni natara kno uta wo_

_u tou no_

"I think you just got topped." A familiar voice says. "Damn it, how much does Allen eat, anyway?"

"Hey there, Eddy! Tired of watching short stack eating already?"

"I've heard plenty of lousy comments, but that's the worst." Ed sneered. "Really, and I thought Ling was a bottomless pit! Allen's going to eat this place dry!"

"We told you he eats a lot." Kanda said, rolling his eyes. "But obviously you don't listen."

"Shaddup." Ed told the Japanese teen.

"Edward, I've been meaning to ask, but why are you and Accommodators here?" Riza asked, getting off the stage.

"Apparently we're treating a black hole to dinner." Ed deadpanned, pointing over to where Ling and Allen were eating. "make that two black holes." He corrected himself. "Hey! Give me the mike!" He then ordered the DJ.

"Alright, little man, don't get your undies in a twist." Ed ignored the "little man" comment, and asked the DJ something the others didn't catch.

"Brother's going to sing?" Al asked, walking up to where he saw Roy and the others. "You guys are in luck. Ed's the best singer in our group, if you can believe it. You never heard him singing before, have you?"

"Can't say we have." The older band members said.

"Alright-y everyone! Let's give around of applause to Edward Elric!" He said, while changing the song Ed had requested.

_*Haunted by the past  
>A nightmare that seemed so unreal<br>I wish that I could turn back time  
>And spare the pain that we both feel<br>And now we've changed  
>Things will never be the same<br>(Things will never be the same)_

_We were foolish then_  
><em>But our trials served to make us strong<em>  
><em>The burdens are not yours alone<em>  
><em>We've sought the answers for so long<em>  
><em>But they're not free<em>  
><em>They cost you more than they cost me<em>  
><em>(My brother…)<em>

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give_  
><em>To see this through<em>  
><em>Return the soul to where it lives<em>  
><em>I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been<em>  
><em>To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see<em>  
><em>See your smiling face again<em>

_When we've paid the price at last_  
><em>And we are whole once more<em>  
><em>Life will be the way it was<em>  
><em>The way it was before the day<em>  
><em>She slipped away<em>  
><em>Together we'll redeem that day<em>

_And I promise you, there is nothing I won't give_  
><em>To see this through<em>  
><em>Return the soul to where it lives<em>  
><em>I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been<em>  
><em>To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see<em>  
><em>See your smiling face…<em>

_(I promise…)__**3x**_

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give_  
><em>To see this through<em>  
><em>Return the soul to where it lives<em>  
><em>I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been<em>  
><em>To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see<em>  
><em>See your smiling face again<em>

"It's the auditions all over again." Al sighed with nostalgia. "We had the same hyper reaction, if not much more hyper." Al was speaking over the roaring crowd, and the others nearly missed what the younger Elric had said.

"Impressive. I didn't think the squirt could sing like that." Roy mused. "I guess that means I can't take him lightly now, does it?"

"You never have." Riza said with a soft smile on her face. "Besides, you said so yourself the day we first saw him. 'he has fire burning brighter than any star the sky has to offer.' You saw something in him."

"I guess I'm the one who sparked it." Roy shrugged.

"He's such an amazing singer." Startled, the groups saw Road had also made her way into the group. "I might've underestimated his talents."

"Road? What are you doing here?" Ed threatened, seeing the girl mingled with his friends and rivals.

"Didn't you know? My uncle owns this place."

"Uncle?" Al asked, confused.

"Of course. Not Tyki, obviously. But Lord Millennium." By then the other members of their respective groups had walked over to see what the commotion was. Allen was first to speak.

"Road? You're here too?" He asked in disbelief.

"Allen!" Poor Allen Walker was glomped by Road, and nearly lost his balance. But thanks to his stamina, he regained what he nearly lost. "It's been too long!"

"It's only been since May, Road." Allen moaned. "You mind getting off now, please?"

"Al~len! That's being mean!"

"She's not your girlfriend, is she?" Roy asked, rather curious about Road's antics.

"No. She's...I guess the correct term is cousin." Allen sighed.

"And Tyki's her uncle..." Riza said, putting a few things together, "so does that mean he'd also be yours too?"

"Yeah...and Cyril would be my other uncle, being he's Road's adoptive father...it's complicated to explain." Allen sighed, trying to pry Road off of him. "Road was actually adopted by family, while I was adopted into it, by Mana, who's brother is actually one of the judges."

"You're last name's 'Walker', isn't it?" Scieska asked, "Are you saying you're the adoptive nephew of Neah Walker?"

"Yeah, that's correct." Allen said, finally getting Road off of him. "However, my guardian is a womanizing, debt increasing, alcoholic, heavy smoking ass, who can only be the devil himself, Cross Marian."

"It's actually because of all this, we had Lenalee's older brother be the legal adult for the band." Lavi spoke up. "I met Cross...and his temper is as bad as Yu's."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me by my first name?" Kanda threatened, itching to grab something he could use to slit the rabbit's throat. Damn his stupidity for leaving Mugen in the hotel room.

"Probably the same amount of times I have to remind you that my name isn't short stack." Allen shrugged.

"Shut up, beansprout."

"Beansprout?"

"Why are you here, exactly?" Lenalee said, speaking up, looking at Road, and trying to avert Allen's attention from getting into a fight with Kanda. It seemed to work, even if only a little.

"She said it's because her uncle owns it." Lavi said.

"Road, how many times have...well, look who we have here."

"Hello, Tyki." Road pleasantly said.

"Tyki." Allen greeted. "Hadn't seen you in a while. What possessed you to be in a band?"

"Ah, yes, long time no see, boy." Tyki said, running his hand through his hair. "You see, it wasn't my choice. It was either join Road's little dream of starting a band with her family, or help Skin with his sugar problems."

"Help him with that?" Road snickered, "Might as well tell Lulu Bell to loosen up. Both aren't going to happen any time soon."

"Thus is why I'm here." Tyki sighed. "By the way, where did Jasdevi run off too?"

"Pulling pranks." Allen deadpanned, pointing at the two twins in question. "Lavi, that girl they're picking on, isn't that Chomesuke?"

"I didn't know she was in town." Lavi said, seeing the brunette, shouting at the twins in question...it seems there was a little girl with her.

"Chomesuke? That name sounds...oh!" Al said, remembering now, "May told me about her, said she's the newer member of Dragon's Pulse! If she's here...then maybe May and Lan Fan are here somewhere too?"

"Let's go look." Ling suggested. "I hadn't seen Lan Fan in a while...it'll be good to meet up with her again.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"You look as though you are searching from someone, May." A young teenaged girl said to her band mate. Her younger friend had long hair that was styled in two buns, with three braids coming from each. Her wide onyx eyes were searching for someone, who the older could already guess just as to who it would be.

"I...just thought Alphonse would be here, but I don't see him anywhere..." May admitted, feeling a tiny bit embarrassed her motives had been discovered. Yes, she knew the youngest well. They were cousins, though not directly by blood. The older had shoulder length hair, and had it tied back a little, leaving some strands to help frame her face. The younger was looking around, only to realize one of their own else who wasn't with them. "Lan Fan, have you seen Chomesuke anywhere?"

"Now that you mention it, where is she? And it seems Shao May is nowhere to be seen either." Lan Fan pointed out. Two members were missing.

"Oh no, I lost my little sister? We have to find her, Lan Fan! If mother found out...I don't want to know what she'll say when she finds out I lost my only sister..." She shuttered at the thought. May was only twelve, and her sister was ten. Shao May always had the knack to wander off when you didn't pay attention to her. Realizing their situations, the two Chinese girls started searching for their missing band mates. Before they got far, two male voices called out to them.

"Lan Fan!" at the same time a younger voice called out; "May!" The girls turned to see Ling and Alphonse.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Don't cry, Shao May, cho...I promise, we'll find them...somehow...cho." Chomesuke was trying to calm down the crying ten-year-old, when two boys started picking on the younger. They were troublemakers if she'd ever saw any. One had blonde hair, the other black, calling themselves Jasdevi...what ever kind of name that was. They had soon got bored, leaving the girls to find someone else to bother.

"I want my sister!" The younger cried, tears falling from her onyx eyes. Her raven-black hair was in low pigtails, and she wore a panda hat that seemed to gnaw on her head. The young girl also wore a white dress, with a panda on the front. She liked pandas, needless to say.

"We'll find her, cho, I promise." She said, leading the little girl by the hand. Chomesuke was around the same age as Lan Fan. Sachiko was her real name, but preferred to be called Chomesuke, saying it was cuter. In fact, a friend gave her that nickname, and it stuck. The brunette scanned the crowd for the other two Chinese girls.

"Chomesuke, are you sure we'll find my sister?"

"As sure as the sun rises everyday, cho!" Chomesuke proudly announced.

"Chomesuke!" The two girls heard a male's voice call out, and curious as to who it was, they both saw an energetic red-head coming their way.

"Lavi, cho!" Chomesuke squealed. "Too long, much too long, cho!"

"Same old Chomesuke." The said red-head laughed. "I heard you're a proud member of Dragon's Pulse, that true?"

"That it is, cho!" She said, "This is one of our members, Shao May Chang, cho. We're searching for May and Lan Fan, cho."

"Does May look like this little one?" Lavi asked, staring off in the crowd. Chomesuke nodded. "Then, I think I fond her sister."

"You found May? Where is she, mister?" The younger asked, hope sparkling in her eyes.

"Behind you." Lavi said, just as the said girl made her way with another towards the trio.

"Chomesuke! Shao May! There you are!" Lavi took note that they were accompanied by Alphonse and Ling.

"May!" Shao May exclaimed, jumping to hug her older sister. "I got lost."

"Thank you for finding these two." The older of the two said. "I'm Lan Fan, this is May and Shao May Chang, and it seems you already know Chomesuke."

"I'm the one who gave her the brilliant nickname." Lavi said proudly. "But I didn't think you'd decide to have others call you that too, Sachiko ."

"Chomesuke! Call me Chomesuke, cho!" Chomesuke pouted.

"You know her, Lavi?" Alphonse asked, looking from the brunette to the red-head, then back again.

"I met her in Japan, believe it or not, she's the one who started this group."

"But Lan Fan and May came up with the name!" Shao May squealed. "You should hear us!"

"You're the youngest I've seen, how old are you?"

"Eleven!" The girl said, holding up her index fingers. "May is a year older than me." While Lavi was drawn into the conversation with the youngest member of Dragon's Pulse, and Chomesuke, Ling and Lan Fan had a conversation of their own.

"Lan Fan, it's been a while since we last met. How have you been?" Ling asked, looking at his friend.

"It has, young lord."

"Still formal? C'mon, Lan Fan, loosen up some, we've known each other since our childhood in China."

"True, but old habits die hard, Master Ling."

"Come to think of it," Piped up Alphonse, "didn't your family actually serve Ling's in the past?"

"We did." Lan Fan replied.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Allen." Road's voice seemed bored, but Allen knew his cousin better than that. "Has your group been stalked by the members of Ouroboros?" Unexpected was such a question, the silver-eyed teen replaced the fried chicken he had previously been eating.

"If you're asking, then that means you guys didn't send them out to watch our every move?"

"We didn't send them to attack Edward, by the way. They did that on their own."

"Figures. You guys wouldn't go that low as to hire thugs."

"Che. I still don't trust you, or the other Noah." Kanda said.

"Noah? Hmm...has a nice ring to it." Tyki was leaning back in his chair, while balancing it on its two back legs. "I guess you can come up with something interesting after all."

"Can it, or I'll slit your damn throat." Before anyone else could get another word in, the whole joint suddenly went black.

* * *

><p><strong>* Hello Worker_written by: KEI; sung by Vocaloid_Luka Megurine.<strong>

*** Black Rock Shooter_written by: ryo, sung by Vocaloid_Miku Hatsune**

*** Nothing I Won't Give Sung by Vic Mignogna**

**** For Translations of Hello Work and Black Rock Shooter, go to these links!**

_**Hello Worker**_**: www. animelyrics. com / doujin / vocaloid / helloworker. htm**

_**Black Rock Shooter**_**: www. animelyrics. com / doujin / vocaloid / brs. htm**

(Subtract spaces from both!)

**As for Ed singing "Nothing I won't give", I honestly couldn't resist!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviews, and special thanks to Exile Wrath ****for suggesting Hello Worker and Black Rock Shooter, as well as a few other songs I have to put in here! Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see there's another half to this chapter, so be sure to stay tuned next Friday to see what will happen next! Reviews are welcome! In fact, reviewing decides the fate of this fanfic! (I'll say this an many times as I want to remind you!) Who do you want to sing, and what song? Who do you hope to win? The fate of this fanfic resides in your hands! R&amp;R please!<strong>


	7. Club AKUMA Part II

**Me: -gasp!- Okay as I was writing this, I didn't expect what I wrote!**

**Kanda: Aren't you the author? How do you not know?**

**Edward: I'm curious myself.**

**Me: When I write, I don't really plan ahead...I just write it.**

**Tyki: That does sound like something you and others would do, though in different situations.**

**Devit: Ain't that the truth! Hey, for those of you who don't know, this girl -puts arm over me- she's not Katsura Hoshino, so she doesn't own anyone from D. Gray-man!**

**Riza: And of course Hanashi isn't Hiromu Arakawa, so anyone from Fullmetal Alchemist she has no rights to either.**

**Me: I love how you guys already know what to do. I don't have to pull you into it! (^-^) I'm so proud of all of you!**

**Jasdero: She owns only the plot of this story! Hii!**

**Me: ...okay, not sure where you came from, but I also don't own any songs that appear in this fanfic! So, please, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 7:<strong> Club AKUMA (Part II.)_

"What the hell is going on?" Ed asked, trying to shout over the screaming occupants of the club.

"Do you think I'd answer if I actually knew, short stuff?" Kanda retorted.

"Calm down!" Allen exclaimed. "This is probably someone pranking—Road, will you let go of me?"

"I'm not grabbing you, Allen. I'm next to Tyki." Realizing that Road's voice was coming from in front of him, Allen quickly grabbed the hand that was holding his wrist, and pinned them to the floor. In the moments of the power outage, there were multiple screams of panic. When the lights turned were finally able to be turned on, the screaming only got that much worse.

"What in the hell...?" Ed asked, seeing the one Allen had pinned. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Save for Allen, on the floor was someone neither of the band members knew.

"Alright you stinking sprout, get the hell off me!" the man scowled.

"Wait, you're Envy, aren't you?" Scieska spoke up, recalling the picture she and her band mates had seen just the other day.

"Tch." The said man muttered. "So what if I am?"

"You're from Ouroboros." Ed said his voice low and with distrust. "Why the hell are you guys here?"

"I'm not saying anything, shrimp." Envy sneered.

"WHO THE HELL IS A SUBATOMIC SHRIMP YOU CAN'T SEE WITH A MICROSCOPE?"

"Edward..." Lenalee sighed, "do you always over react to these things?"

"Bastard had it coming." Ed muttered. "Why are you guys even bothering with stalking us?"

"Like hell I'll tell you losers anything." Envy retorted.

"I suggest you tell us what you're planning." Kanda's voice came menacing, though it was the dark aura that was causing everyone in a mile radius to feel chilled to their very bones. "I'm not really in the best of moods."

"You don't scare me." Was all Envy said.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"That was strange...do you think they were having trouble with the lights or something?" Alphonse asked, wondering as to why the lights had turned off all together. In fact they were off for ten minutes before the crew could get everything working again.

"It would appear so." Lan Fan decided, skeptical on the whole thing.

"May, what happened?" A sniffling Shao May asked, tears from before still visible in her eyes.

"I'm not sure...but I'm also wondering why people are screaming over there..." May answered, looking at the direction a crowd was forming.

"I'm getting a bad feeling, cho." Chomesuke said. Lavi and the two members of Equivalent Exchange had to agree with her. Something wasn't right. Without saying another word, they tried their best to make it to where everyone else seemed to be gathering. Even before they reached the mob, multiple people were asking questions;

"What happened?" "Wasn't this girl from...?" "Wasn't that girl the bassist for...?" "What a terrible thing to have happen..." "What did this girl do to deserve something like this?" "Dear god..."

"I can't see what's going on..." May said, trying to see over the taller occupants of the club. "Lan Fan, Shao May, Chomesuke, I'm going to take a look."

"May, I'm coming too." Al said, following the younger Chinese girl.

"I will too." Ling said. The other members of Dragon's Pulse agreed with the Equivalent Exchange members. So they all moved amongst the mass of bodies, all to see what was going on.

When May and the others made it through the crowd, what they saw would scar them for life. "Oh, god..." She breathed. On the wall was a girl who's hands were nailed to the wall with something too big to be screws. Her eyes staring into what could only be blackness, and traces of tears were still streaked down her face.

"Who could've done such a thing?" Alphonse asked, staring that unfortunate girl on the wall before him.

"I do not recognize her at all." Lan Fan stated, staring at the unknown person hanging on the wall. "What could've happened?"

"I think it's a warning." Ling said, speaking up.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"I can't believe you let him get away!" Edward shouted at Allen, who only rolled his eyes. It wasn't entirely his fault Envy got away. "That bastard must've done something..."

"Edward, I think you should calm down." Allen said, trying to calm down the shorter teen.

"He's right Ed, and you shouldn't blame the whole thing on Allen." Winry told him. "Besides, he didn't do it on purpose, we all saw what Envy did."

And indeed they did. Allen had Envy pinned to the ground in a firm hold, when they were attacked by a kid with long black hair, that was in a mess, almost as if he never kept it as he should. It took a small amount of time for Scieska to realize the kid in question was Ko Curtis, otherwise known as Wrath. He attacked Allen, forcing him to release his hold on Envy, and just like that, the two had disappeared like they never existed, save for the scratches Allen was now supporting on his right arm.

"They can't be up to any good." Road decided. "By the way, did you know there's a dead body on the wall?" Shock went through the other bands.

"What?" Roy asked, making his presence known.

"That can't be true..." Scieska said, her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Brother!" The all turned to see Alphonse rushing back.

"Al?"

"Someone was killed! It was horrible, the girl was no older than we are now...she was from one of the bands that didn't make it to the next round."

"So it's true then." Riza said, clenching her firsts. "But why would they do this?"

"Who would do this is a better question." Hughes corrected her. "It wasn't any of you was it?"

"Don't look at us." Tyki said, taking a pack of smokes from his back pocket. He took one out and threw the box away, being it was his last one.

"You're not supposed to smoke in here." Winry told the Portuguese man. "You'll get into trouble." She snatched the cigarette away, before he could so much as light it. She stamped on the unused smoke.

"Now that's just a waste." Tyki muttered. "You didn't have to go that far."

"Smoking will send you to an early grave, Mr. Mikk."

"Calling me that makes me feel older than I really am." Tyki said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And for the record, I've been smoking since I was your age, and as you can see, I'm still quite healthy."

"You say that now, but wait a bit. You'll start having trouble breathing, and you'll die sooner than you want."

"Winry's parents were doctors." Alphonse explained. "These things rubbed off on her growing up."

"Joy. Road, I believe we overstayed our welcome. Let's find those two annoying twins, and call it a night."

"Aww, but I wanna stay with Allen!"

"Road, I'll give you all the candy you want, if you so desire." At the thought of candy, Road decided she could just play with Allen another day.

"Okay. But if I don't get a lot, I'm not talking to you for the rest of the summer break!" She declared. Tyki rolled his eyes, and escorted his niece away from the groups.

"A lot has happened today." Ed sighed when the two members of Noah's Ark let. "We'll have to call it a night."

"We're leaving?" Al asked, looking to his older brother. Ed nodded. "We should find Ling first." With the words of the youngest Elric acknowledged, the trio left to find Ling, and leave for the night.

"Things certainly have been rather interesting." Roy muttered. "I don't think murdering something like that would be the Noah's way of doing things. It must've been someone from Ouroboros."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Maes agreed.

"Because they did." Scieska said with certainty. "Ouroboros have been charged countless times, but they were never put behind bars. They'd always get away with it."

"Always, huh?" Roy sighed. "Sounds like we're going to have one hell of a turnout in the end."

"I couldn't agree more, Roy." Maes said, adjusting his glasses. "I honestly couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Another Friday, another chapter of Bands of War! But OMG! A murder? What could that mean? Who killed that girl? Nuuuu! The questions! Anyway, more to come next week! So until then, please review! That little button down there wants you to click it! Do it! Do it for the review button! R&amp;R please!<strong>


	8. Intermission Part I

**Me: Y'know, I think I may have a crush on two people here.**

**Winry: Really? Who? Tell me!**

**Me: They both have long hair.**

**Allen: I'm pretty sure Edward would be one of them, but Kanda? Kanda's a freaking she-man!**

**Lavi: Ouch. Anyone got some ointment? Because I think Yu just got burned! -holds out hand for high-five-**

**Me: LIKE BREAD IN THE TOASTER OVEN! -high fives Lavi- (=3=) But Moyashi-chan, be nice to Kanda, you'll just get hurt later...by Kanda.**

**Kanda: I'm already going to kill the stupid rabbit, the baka moyashi, and the sorry excuse for an author.**

**Me, Lavi, Allen: -gulps, and runs off-**

**Hughes: Do I want to know? Hanashi there isn't Hiromu Arakawa, so she doesn't have any rights to the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Komui: What's going on here?**

**Lenalee: Brother? Why are you here? Oh, and Hanashi doesn't own D. Gray-man either, so she's not Katsura Hoshino. Really brother, why are you here? S****houldn't you be working?**

**Komui: . . .Hey! Enjoy this wonderful, wonderful girl's work!**

**Me: -while still running for life- HEY! DON'T STEEL MY LINE DAMN SISTER COMPLEX! But thanks for the complement. You still have to do your work, or do I have to call Reever?**

* * *

><p><em>Day 8: Intermission (Part I.)<em>

—_After Club AKUMA—_

"This is Bands of War! Where bands will fight, and only one will become the best of the best! Who will win? We've traveled the nation, finding a lot of talent! Currently there are seventy-seven groups from thirty-five different states!" A promotional viewing was broadcasting live on TV. The announcer was informing the nation and its competitors of where the final battle would take place. According to them, the "final battle" as it was called, will be held in L.A by the end of the year. That would be when the final five bands would battle it out to see who will be the best of the best.

"L.A, huh?" Roy asked, turning the TV off. It was also a week since the Club AKUMA incident. There were official reports that *Claire Hess, the girl who was murdered, was dead long before she was pinned to the wall. Military Dogs, as well as the other bands were informed of what happened, and all were in shock. She was the keyboardist, and lead singer of Faith, which was a group that didn't make it to the next round. Including herself, it was a three person group, consisting of her boyfriend, and younger sister. Both took it very hard when she had gone missing days after they were told they weren't good enough for the next round. Now they were heart broken.

"You're still thinking about the young woman who was dead, aren't you?" Maes asked his friend, as he sat beside him on the sofa. "They're the same age as we are, Roy."

"I'm aware." Mustang sighed. "Why would they do something like that?"

"I don't know. But what ever the reason, it seems things are going to only get worse from here on out."

"Worse?" Riza asked, placing her book on the coffee table.

"Maes is right." Scieska said, her voice coming from the kitchenette. "We best be careful, or we could end up like that poor Claire girl." A silent agreement passed between the band members.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Tyki, why do you suppose someone decided to try and scare the other bands?" Road asked while enjoying some candy that was promised by said man.

"Why do you suppose they were trying to scare them all?"

"I don't think they do too well with competition."

"Y'know, I think Road's right, Tyki." Devit spoke up, running his hand through his hair. "Although I'm curious."

"Curious?" Tyki asked, not actually out of curiosity, but out of boredom.

"Do you think they killed that chick before hand, or did they find her already dead and decided to use her as was?"

"Who knows." Road, sighed. "Hey, isn't Jasdero always with you?"

"He's 'hiding' behind the couch." Devit shrugged. Jasdero made an appearance from said hiding place. "See?"

"We may want to find a way to put a stop to what's going on." Lulu Bell said, coming from her room. "It will prove problematic for us if it gets out of hand."

"So, what do you have in mind?" Devit asked, a spark of interest in his eyes.

"I'm rather curious myself." Road said, disregarding her candy.

"We simply need to put the troublemakers in their place." Lulu Bell said simply.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"I don't like this." Kanda said, replacing the drumsticks on the stand before him.

"Something wrong, Yu?" Lavi asked, swinging his guitar, so it was on his back now. Allen turned from his keyboard, and stared at the raven-haired teen.

"It was obviously those Ouroboros bastards." Kanda clarified. "What they did was dishonorable."

"I won't hold it against you for that assumption." Lenalee said, putting her bass away. "We know what they did, and how they're never caught."

"Come to think of it, I don't think they're just a gang alone." Allen said, leaning against his keyboard. "I read somewhere that Ouroboros isn't just a simple gang. But a bunch. More than we're aware of."

"Are you saying they might be a part of a mafia?" Lavi asked.

"Probably. I wouldn't be surprised." Allen answered truthfully.

"Short stack, there's no way a mafia would have anything to do with Bands of War." Kanda retorted. "I don't even understand why the hell a small gang is in it."

"Money? Fame? Recognition?" Lenalee suggested, "Think of it, what is our reason for starting this band?"

"Didn't Lavi originally start this up so he had something to do?"

"Ah, short stack!" Lavi moaned. "I started this band because I wanted to be closer to my good best buddies!"

"Che. I'm not your damn buddy."

"Of course you are, Yu! You're just too stubborn to admit you like hanging out with me!"

"Stubborn and too much pride." Allen retorted.

"What was that?"

"Oh, you're deaf now? I said you're stubborn and have too much pride!" Allen all but screamed in Kanda's ear.

"Alright, short stack...you're really trying my patience."

"Kanda, don't kill Allen." Lenalee sighed. There was a knock on the door just then, and Lavi decided to answer it. From where they stood, they heard the unmistakable voices of three people. One of the said people barged in, and that one person made what little color Allen had in his face drain.

"M-Master?" He yelped. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Stupid disciple. If you think I'm here to drop more debts on you, you're actually wrong this time." The man said. Cross had an interesting way of dressing. He wore a mask that was on the right side of his face, and glasses that seemed to either be half under the mask, or a part of it. Phantom of the opera, if you will. He had an overcoat on, left unfastened, showing the dress shirt, and black slacks he was wearing. He took a drag from his cigarette, before exhaling in Allen's face, who wrinkled his face at the scent. "Is it wrong for your guardian to be brought against his will just so he can 'support' the boy he's taking care of?"

"Yes! Well, no...I mean..."

"Moron." Cross muttered, making himself at home on the recliner.

"How did he manage to get a cigarette in here?" Lavi asked, "They don't allow smoking."

"I don't know. Who else was at the door?" Allen asked, giving up trying to figure out Cross.

"Komui and Reever." He pointed over to where the said people were. The said people were both taking in the hotel room provided for the band members. Well, things should be interesting. The duo heard Cross mutter something, before something small and hard hit Allen from behind.

"Ouch!" He said, rubbing his head. He felt something on top of his head, which seemed to move before his hand could catch it.

"Allen, isn't that Timcampy?" Lenalee asked staring at the thing which was flying over Allen's head.

"Tim?" That would explain things. Tim was something Cross made, and he called it a Golem. This one being the only of its kind, having an actual mind of its own. "Hadn't seen you in a while." He said, petting the golden ball with wings. Maybe things wouldn't be too bad...

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Brother?" Alphonse asked, looking at Ed with worry. "Brother, is something wrong?"

"Do you think he's still in shock?" Ling asked, staring at the blonde boy.

"No, Ed wouldn't be shocked at this point. He's probably just got a lot on his mind."

"You don't think he's thinking—"

"Guys," Ed said, finally speaking up. "If I'm right about this, then I'm sure those other guys are talking about what happened to that Claire Hess person."

"Claire Hess? You mean the girl from Faith?"

"Yeah. I just saw on the news that her boyfriend committed suicide just this morning." Edward continued.

"That's terrible!" Winry exclaimed. "Why?"

"Something like this happened once in China." Ling spoke up, "When I still lived there, there was a couple. They were in love, so when one of them died, the other took their own life just so he could be with her."

"I don't know whether to call that romantic, or just plain disturbing." Winry admitted.

"Same." The Elric brother said in union. Alone, Ed decided to move the discussion to something less depressing; "So, getting off this thing that's probably going to make us want to cut ourselves, how about we head to one of the studios, and practice that new song?"

"You finished it?" Al asked his eyes alight with pride for his older brother.

"No, dummy it's not even half way finished." Ed sarcastically remarked. "Of course it is! And as promised, I fixed it so that it's more in your key, Winry."

"Ed, have I ever told you how much I love you right now?" Winry said with an innocent smile.

"Only on days when there's nothing being thrown at his head." Ling said smugly.

Ed cleared his throat, then spoke up; "Well, what are we waiting for? We won't get better by just talking!"

"He's right, y'know." Alphonse said, "I can't wait!"

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

The weeks dragged on, and before anyone was aware, the death of Claire Hess and Mark had been nothing but a memory. All the bands, were working hard to get better. They all knew it was only a matter of time before the top twenty would compete, and it was from twenty that ten would be chosen to continue. Ten would eventually become five. Of those five? Only one would become the next top band. But only time could tell just who will win.

* * *

><p><strong>-Laughs evilly- I would be lying if I said I didn't want to some how include Cross, Komui, and Tim...originally I thought I'd go for either a pet or human form Tim, BUT I decided to keep him as a golem because<strong>

**1) he's such a cute golem, **

**~and~**

**2) I don't know how to describe a human Timcampy, nor do I know how to imagine him as an animal...sorry!**

***Claire isn't an OC of mine...she's the sister of Moore Hess, y'know the police woman from episode one? I'm just letting you know about that! The same goes for Mark, by the way! There are no OCs in this fanfic! At least none with any actual importance...like the DJ dude, and the multiple people besides the bands in Club AKUMA...and other places...maybe. -shrugs- you have to pretend they're there.**

**That all being said and done...what do you think? There's singing in the next chapter, btw! And I did something different with how I put the lyrics...you'll have to see for yourself! So for now, R&R my pretties, R&R!**


	9. Intermission Part II

**Me: -Yawns- Good morning.**

**Allen: Why are you tired Hanashi, and what happened to the rest of your name?**

**Me: someone pointed out that it didn't mean what I thought it did, so I fixed it. I'm still Hanashi, just with two different words after it.**

**Edward: I never did understand Japanese.**

**Winry: Me neither.**

**Me: Funny, because I think I read somewhere that "Winry" is a Japanese name...then again, when can you trust the Internet?**

**Kanda: Idiot.**

**Road: Unless I'm mistaken, Hanashi isn't Katsura Hoshino, so she doesn't own D. Gray-man or any of the characters.**

**Hughes: She's not Hiromu Arakawa, so anyone from Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to her either.**

**Me: -yawns again- If anything I can only take credit where it counts. The story you guys are reading. Am I forgetting anything?**

**Lavi: She doesn't own the songs you see in this fanfic.**

**Me: Right...well, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Day 9: Intermission (Part II.)<em>

—_Songs with Sentimental Values—_

Almost four months passed, and the day of the next rounds were close at hand. "*Dates on the calendar are closer than they appear", Lavi had once said. Lenalee knew that, and so did the rest of her band mates, but it still came as a shock when they were suddenly faced with that day being just two months away.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" Lavi asked his friends. It was his idea to hang out with all their friends for this day. Ed sat on the couch opposite, just lounging, his mechanical arm for once not being hidden by long sleeves. Winry sat between him and Al, who were both having a conversation of their own. Ling was stuffing his face with Allen to see who could eat more, while Lan Fan, and May stared at them in disbelief by how much they were shoveling away.

Shao May was animatedly chatting with Lenalee, who's brother, Komui, was enjoying listening in on their conversations. Chomesuke was actually cheering Allen and Ling on, while Kanda was standing in the corner, being the anti-social ass that he tends to be. Reever, though reluctant at first, was dragged along by Komui, but was pleased to meet the other bands. He was speaking with Maes and Riza, though namely talking about their respective slacker when it comes to work. **(*RA/N: *cough*Komui&Mustang*cough*)**

Scieska was lost in a book she was reading, when Shao may suddenly asked; "Mr. Edward, what exactly did happen to your arm?" All the occupants of the room stopped what they were doing, to stare at Ed, who started feeling a little uncomfortable with the stares.

"You heard of mine and Al's mother, right?" The youngest shook her head.

"Edward and Alphonse were in a car crash three years ago. Ed lost two of his limbs." Winry spoke up. "They're mother, Trisha Elric, she lost her life."

"I'm sorry..." The younger Chang girl whimpered. "Did I bring up bad memories?"

"Nah." Ed sighed. "It's fine. Though, I've been curious, I've seen a part of it on your auditions on TV, but did something happen to your arm, Allen?"

"Mmf?" Allen quickly swallowed what was in his mouth, and looked down to his left arm. "No, nothing happened to it. It's a birth defect." He answered truthfully. "But it did get badly burned in a fire, before this, is was red and scaly. Now it's more smooth, though harder and black. Master Cross actually allowed me to get a tattoo so that it seemed as though my whole arm was tattooed. You can't really tell unless you touch it."

"Ouch." Ed flinched.

"How'd you get that scar?" Al asked, his own curiosity peaking.

"I got it the day my adoptive father died. When I was really young I used to travel with him."

"Come to think of it, we used to travel with our parents all the time too, remember, brother?"

"I remember."

"Anyway," Allen continued, a look in his eyes that could only be nostalgia. "Mana, my foster father, was a clown with a traveling circus, and we traveled all over Europe.

"But after a little while we came to America, we weren't there for three days before he was hit by a drunk driver, and the shock of losing him traumatized me. My hair turned stark white, and as if my luck couldn't get any worse I ended up crossing paths with a thug who ended up giving me the scar on my face.

"If you look close enough, you'll see that the center of the pentagram on my forehead is a different color from the rest. It was already roughly a star, and Master Cross already had the legal work done. I ended up getting a little work done, and now I'm the way you see me now."

"I always thought Al and I had it bad." Ed sighed. "Before our mom died, she used to sing us a song..."

"Brother, you should sing it. I hadn't heard it in so long! Please?"

"Al, it was like a lullaby to get us to sleep when we were younger!"

"I'd like to hear it. In return I'll sing a song Uncle Neah taught me. That's fair, right?" Allen asked. He wanted to hear the song too. Realizing everyone was expecting Ed to sing it, he sighed.

"Alright. I'll do it. There were instruments in the back room, I'll ask if we can use them."

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"They had only these available." Al said gesturing to the interments they could use. It was an acoustic guitar, that was still in perfect condition, a baby grand piano that looked like it wasn't used yet, two violins, two clarinets, two flutes, though one didn't look like it was in working condtion, a lone bass claranet,

"It's fine. We don't need electrics for this. Besides, it would ruin the song." Ed explained.

The music started playing, and the soothing sounds of the gentle interments in harmony soon began to engulf the audience with a calming atmosphere...it wasn't long before Ed started singing the song his and Al's mother had once taught him;

_Prosti menya, mladshiy brat!  
>Ya tak pred toboy vinovat.<br>Pyitatsya vernut' nyelzya  
>Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya.<em>

_Kto znayet zakon Byitiya,_  
><em>Pomog byi mne nayti otvet.<em>  
><em>Zhestoko oshibsya ya;<em>  
><em>Ot smerti lekarstva nyet.<em>

At the chorus, Al, Winry and Ling began singing, while Ed remained quiet. Their voices ranging in a harmony that could only make their listener's hearts soar. Everyone in the room who wasn't paying attention, was now entranced by the foursome's song...

_Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya!  
>Myi tak lyubili tebya.<br>No vse nashi silyi  
>Potrachenyi byili zrya.<br>_

Ed began singing his part, again, when the trio's one verse chaoir ended, his voice rose and fell with each note, and unbeknowist to him, tears were starting to fall from his molten gold eyes. This song had a lot of sentimental value.

_Tebya soblaznil ya  
>Prekrasnoy nadezhdoy<br>Vernut' nash semeynyiy ochag.  
>Moy brat, ya vo vsem vinovat.<br>_

Now there was a point where it was just the music alone playing, radiating throughout the hearts of the listeners. Lavi, who would normally be commenting about something, was quiet, he, like a small handful of others had tears in their eyes. Being fluent in different languages, was amazed with their harmonious melodies. It was almost otherworldly. Then Edward started singing again;

_Nye plach', nye pechal'sya, starshiy brat!  
>Nye tyi odin vinovat.<br>Doroga u nas odna,  
>Iskupim vinu do dna.<em>

_Mnye nye v chem tebya upreknut'._  
><em>I ya nye obihen nichut'.<em>  
><em>Tyazhek, nash gryekh<em>  
><em>Khotet' byit' silneye vsekh.<em>

The chorus came again, where the others started singing once more, again their voices harmonizing in a perfect harmony. Hitting every note, with precision. It was obvious Al and Winry had done this song with Ed plenty of times before, and it was like Ling had already knew it all his life. At least, that's what Lenalee, May, and Shao May thought.

_Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya!  
>Myi tak lyubili tebya.<br>No vse nashi silyi  
>Potrachenyi byili zrya.<br>_

Once more Edward took the reins, and began singing, taking a new intensity in his final verse. It made everyone feel the sadness that came with the song. It was heartfelt, and beautiful. His voice reaching to where no mortal's hands could ever touch.

_Ya sam soblaznilsya  
>Prekprasnoy nadezhdoy<br>Vernut' nash semeinyiy ochag.  
>Ya sam vo vsem vinovat.<br>_

Winry, Ling, and Al took the final verse, their voices almost reaching the heavens themselves, as if to let the late Trisha Elric know that they weren't going to be forgetting her.

_No chto zhe nam delat', kak byit'?  
>Kak vse ispravit', zyabyit'?<br>Pyitat'sya vernut' nyel'zhya,  
>Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya.<em>

The music continued playing, until all that was left was the feeling that no words could describe.

"Bravo!" Komui shouted, standing from his shock. Lenalee and the other two Chinese girls followed suit, and soon they're little group was cheering. Save for Kanda who just smirked. He wouldn't admit he liked the song.

"That was so beautiful, cho!" Chomesuke said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I've never heard such a song."

"Our mother sang it to us all the time." Al said, placing the clarinet down. "Brother, you're crying..."

"No I'm not!" Ed said, wiping away the guilty tears. Ling and Winry put a hand on the teen's shoulders, knowing that his own pride wouldn't allow him to cry public.

"It's okay to cry, Edward." Lenalee said. "That song had a lot of sentimental value to you. A fond memory."

"She's right." Lavi said. "Y'know, I didn't know you could sing in Russian."

"Our grandparents on our mother's side was from Russia." Al admitted. "We never got to meet them though...hey, Allen, what about the song you promised us?"

"I don't mind, but maybe we should wait for the others to calm down." The silver-eyed teen gestured to Hughes who seemed to have been hit the hardest...the same seemed to went for Chomesuke, May Chang, and Shao May...

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

When everyone was calmed down, and the havoc had died down, Allen placed himself at his piano. Gently stroking the keys. How long ago had he last played this song? It must've been since he was younger, before Mana died. That sounded about right. Slowly getting out of his thoughts, Allen started playing the piano, a melody that no one was familiar with invaded the space in the room, causing all to be suddenly quiet especially when Allen began singing;

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
>Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to<br>Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
>Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume<em>

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
>Umare ochita kagayaku omae<br>Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga  
>Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo<em>

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
>Douka konoko ni ai no<br>Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo  
><em>

There was a pause with the lyrics, as Allen expertly played the piano's solo. It continued, and the way Allen was absorbed in the music made the boy himself seem like he wasn't of the Earth itself. Or was that the lighting? Lost in the music, most of the audience were shocked when Allen started to sing again;

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
>Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to<br>Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
>Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume<em>

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
>Umare ochita kagayaku omae<br>Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga  
>Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshitemo<em>

The song at this point went into crescendo, the music reaching places that no man could even dare to dream. Everyone was captivated by the haunting melody, caught in its trance, and no one was sure if they wanted to be released;

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
>Douka konoko ni ai no<br>__Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_  
><em>Douka konoko ni ai no<em>  
><em>Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo<em>

It came as a wake up call when the song finally ended. Allen played the last couple of notes, before finally ending the song leaving the final note hanging in the air. He looked to everyone who was staring at the white-haired teen in awe.

"Uh...was I bad?" Allen asked, looking at everyone's faces.

"You just play a piece like that, and you ask if you were _bad_?" Lavi asked, almost hurt. "C'mon, short stack! Don't think so lowly of yourself. That's probably one of the most beautiful songs I've heard!"

"I agree, Allen." Winry said, standing up. "You're uncle came up with that song, didn't he?"

"Well, actually it was me, Mana, and Neah. Mana and I created the score, and Neah came up with the lyrics that went with it. You can ask him, and he'll say so himself."

"Che. Everyone's getting damn sentimental." Kanda said rolling his eyes.

"Yu, don't be that way!" Lavi whined. "You liked both songs! Admit it!"

"Stupid rabbit, get the hell off me!"

"I'm glad we got him to leave Mugen behind." Lenalee sighed. Allen nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>* RAN is going to mean "Random Author's Note"...these aren't going to be in the fanfic itself, except for this chapter, apparently. ^^; (But, you never know...they might appear again...)**

*** I got that quote from someone's profile, and just to let you know, I don't remember whose it was...but if you do know who originally said it, then let me know! Thanks!**

*** ****Bratja_Originally sung by: Moscow Philharmonic Orchestra and Choir (That's the version I have on my iPod, just letting ya know...)**

*** Tsunaida Te ni Kiss wo _Sung by Sanae Kobayashi**

**I want to thank ****Chi-Me no Renkinjustushi for suggesting Bratja and Tsunaida Te ni Kiss wo! **

**I'd also like to thank Exile Wrath for suggesting that I put what goes on while the music is playing...thanks for the advice, btw! You rock! I love this fanfic more now~!**


	10. Heading to Las Angeles!

**Me: Hehehehehe!**

**Edward: What's with he giddy laugh?**

**Me: Just had some G2 this morning! Funny, this stuff never normally effects me though...**

**Allen: Oh boy...**

**Hughes: That's interesting. Hanashi here doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, because the last time I checked she's no Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Jasdevi: She's not Katsura Hoshino, so that means she has no ownership on any of us from D. Gray-man!**

**Me: As much as I wish I could own them, that would be steeling, and it would be very, very wrong. But I do-**

**Lavi: Han-chan does own this plot! Right, Yu?**

**Kanda: Call me that one more time, rabbit, and you'll find that your blind in both eyes!**

**Lenalee: -hits Kanda with clipboard- Behave!**

* * *

><p><em>Day 10: Heading to Las Angeles!<em>

"What doesn't the studio pay for?" Edward asked, fidgeting in his seat. "I know they have so much money to throw around, but to also pay for airfare?"

"And we're in first class." Alphonse added. "I'm actually impressed."

"That makes two of us." Ling said, lounging in the cushiony seat he was in. "Not even on my flight from China to America did I get to ride first class."

"This is a first time for all of us, then." Winry said, her eyes exploring he extravagant cabin of this part of the plane.

"It's a first time for everyone here." The familiar childish voice suddenly said. Shocked, they all turned to see that Road was on the same flight as them. Which meant the other members of Noah's Ark was somewhere near by.

"We're sharing a flight with you of all people?"

"That's not very nice, Edward." Road said, a glint in her eye. "Besides, we're not the only ones here. See?" She gestured to a few of the other bands in the first-class compartment. Dragon's Pulse being the only other band Equivalent Exchange was familiar with. They all saw that May and Shao May were both sleeping soundly, while Chomesuke and Lan Fan were discussing something. Towards the back they saw the rest of Noah's Ark, Tyki was reading—or trying to read—a book he had with him, while Devit and Jasdero were both messing around, shooting at other passengers with what was assumed to be water guns...that were obviously not filled with water. Lulu Bell was doing her nails, paying the twins no mind.

"I'm nearly too afraid to ask, but what's in their water guns?" Alphonse asked, catching wind of a scent that was starting to get noticed by other passengers as well.

"In all honesty? I don't know." Road answered. "Even I don't want to know."

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"What time does our flight leave?" Allen asked through his cellphone. He was currently packing his belongings, getting ready for their trip to L.A.

"Uh, let me see," Lenalee said on the other end. "Our flight leaves at five."

"Sounds about right." Lavi's voice sounded. "Hey, Yu, you're being oddly quiet. Have anything to say?"

"Che."

"Since when was Kanda pulled into this conversation?" Allen muttered.

"I've been here, short stack."

"I'm not a short stack!"

"Whatever."

"Don't fight, you two." Lenalee sighed. Allen laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" Kanda's voice asked, pissed.

"Nothing." Allen answered, finding Timcampy lazing on his pillow...when had he gotten there? "So, five on the dot our flight leaves?"

"Yup!~ Guess what? I heard we're going in style!" Lavi sang.

"Style?" Lenalee was curious.

"I'm curious now." Allen added.

"You bet'cha! I heard BoW is allowing all bands to fly first class!"

"First class?" Kanda asked, the same time Allen replied; "That's cool." By then he had finished packing.

"Lavi, do you, by chance, still have my keyboard's case...and the keyboard?"

"You left them here on our last rehearsal, short stack." Lavi confirmed. "Why? You thought you lost them?"

"Making sure."

"That reminds me, I think I left my bass there!"

"My drums are there too."

"Yes, your stuff is at my pad, alright? You all left them there. Keyboard, drums, bass, and all the things that go with them."

"I still can't believe we're going to the city of stars." Lenalee gushed. Allen mentally sweat-dropped, and was pretty sure Lavi and Kanda were doing the same. "Just think? We could meet so many celebrities!"

"Lenalee..." Lavi sighed, "We're not going to be sightseeing. We're there to make sure the other bands eat our dust when we leave them behind in our fame and glory!" He joked.

"That's not why you started this band, and you know it, stupid rabbit."

"Harsh, Yu. Really."

"That's strange..." Lenalee's voice sounded worried. "Hey, do you guys remember my crimson anklets?"

"The ones your brother gave you for your sixteenth birthday?" Lavi asked. "What about them?"

"I can't find them...did I leave them at any of your places?"

"No." "Nu-uh." "Not here..." Three boys said at once.

"Hmm...maybe Komui knows where they are. I'll call you guys back later, alright? Remember, we're meeting at the airport at four."

"Got it!~" "I know." "Whatever."

"Allen, try not to get lost." Lenalee warned the white haired boy, who nearly tripped over his own two feet at the remark.

"I'll just leave earlier than everyone else then..." He chuckled nervously.

"Che. Stupid sprout."

"I'm not a sprout." Allen muttered.

"Gotta go, Komui's back now! See you tomorrow!"

"We won't be late, so you better not be either, Lena-lady!" Lavi said playfully.

"I should say that to you, Lavi. Kanda, Allen?"

"We'll be there." Both said.

"I feel as though sparks are flying through the phone..." Lavi chuckled nervously.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

Envy was pissed. It was the understatement of the century, truthfully. He gritted his teeth, staring at the phone he had crushed within his fist. "Tch, those asses."

"Keep that up, and you'll just become more ugly than you already are." A voice behind him says.

"What the hell are you doing here, Greed?" Envy sneered, not looking back on the man behind him.

"Personally, I don't give a shit about all the crap going on in this hellhole." Greed said, ignoring what Envy asked. "But I would like to know something."

"What?"

"Why did you kill that Claire girl?"

"Because I could. Humans are pathetic creatures, with no real purpose in this life."

"But to kill a cutie like her? What has she done to you?"

"Listen up, bastard." Envy said, turning around, and grasping Greed's jacket, pulling him to eye level, "I don't give a flying fuck about the human race. I killed that bitch, because I could. The world would be better off without her anyway."

"You and I both know why you were given the name of 'Envy'." Greed said. "That group came too close to beating us. They were good, and that Claire was one hell of a woman."

"Tch. Womanizing bastard." Envy scorned. "Get out of my damn face." He then pushed Greed away, cursing as he walked away.

"Well, Solarice." Greed said, not looking over his shoulder, "Satisfied?"

"We told him that threatening the other bands wouldn't make them drop out." Solarice said from the shadows. "If he doesn't get over his fury over what happened to him when he was younger, he'll only get worse."

"For once, I can agree." The streets were soon void of any life.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Alright, do we have everything we need?" Mustang asked his friends.

"I believe so. Our instruments are packed and ready for the our departure, sir." Riza said. "Military dogs are all ready to move out on your orders, sir."

"I know we come from militaristic families, but is it really necessary to act as such all the time?" Mustang snickered.

"You can't blame her, Roy. Of all of ours, hers was most strict." Maes reminded his friend. Roy shrugged, and agreed. They were not only missing Scieska.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Ah, right on cue. Mustang mentally noted. Scieska came rushing in, her already tousled hair in more disarray than it already was. "Mr. Bookman had me working a little long that I would've like...his grandson was busy with his own band."

"Or you were reading half the library again." Hughes half joked. A large stone seemed to have landed on the book worm's head. "Hit the nail on the head, huh?"

"That seems right." Riza sighed. "We best hurry. Our flight is leaving in a few hours." Everyone nodded, and followed the second in command of Military Dogs.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

Komui and Reever were accompanying AOI to their main competition in LA. Everyone was in the airport...save for one certain red-headed band leader, whose presence was no where in sight.

"This is all your fault!" Kanda shouted at the white-haired teen.

"My fault? How the hell is it my fault?" Allen argued back.

"Please, stop yelling." Lenalee breathed. "Kanda, what exactly is Allen at fault for?"

"If he hadn't of lost that damn thing, we'd be on the plane by now."

"Tim likes to wander off!" Allen argued back, "It's not my fault! Blame Cross! Besides, Lavi—"

"Blame me for what, idiot apprentice?" Allen flinched, when he heard the said man's voice. "Timcampy is with me." He gestured to the small golden creature on his shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Allen asked, praying to what ever great deity that he wasn't coming with them.

"I have to ask too." Reever said, skeptically, "Why are you here? Surely not to see us off."

"Two reasons." He said holding up two fingers. He counted off, as he started to list the objects. "First: This." He threw a red-haired teen at the group, almost losing his balance. It appeared Cross found Lavi.

"Damn you!" Said teen screamed. "If I can't play guitar, I'm totally going to kick you ass!"

"And two: I have business in LA." He finished.

"And because the flight is prepaid, your just basically getting a free ride coming with us." Allen deadpanned. "And you're also tagging a long just so you have an excuse to see Anita."

"So you're not as dumb as you look." Cross said, an evil smirk on his face. "Don't give me that look. At least it's something you're not paying for, idiot." This was going to be a very long flight. Everyone was thinking so. But on the plus side, Allen had a small break from Cross's spending on the way to LA...

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

Unbeknownst to everyone, the competition would become more than just about who would come out on top. They would soon be facing many trials. And depending on how well they would work together, would decided how far they can go as a band.

Obstacles to overcome...

Friendships to be tested...

Enemies are realized.

* * *

><p><strong>I loved righting this chapter! Finally we can move on to where all the real action will take place! w00t! \(^[]^)**

**Next chapter, all the continuing bands are in LA! What will await them as things heat up? Well, you'll just have to wait and see! Be ready for more faces, and more songs sung by your favorite characters! (Though none in the next chapter...)**

**Tyki: That last part seems as though you actually have something big planned.**

**Me: That I do.**

**Road: Who else is going to be in this fic?**

**Me: As many people as I can from both FMA animes and the DGM anime...wait, what are you two doing down here?**

**Road: No reason!~ -to the readers- Hey, I have a little se~cret! That reveiw button down there will grant you any wish you have that you'd like to happen in this fanfic!**

**Me: Eh? Road, I think they already know that I take their song requests, and they know I use as many as I'm able.**

**Tyki: Somehow, I think she has other plans.**

**Me: EH?**

**Road: You know me so well, Ty~ki!**

**Me: not that I agreed to this...-sighs-...please R&R! **


	11. Meeting the Fans!

**Me: I'm rather proud of myself!~**

**Edward: About what?**

**Tyki: I'm rather curious myself.**

**Me: No real reason...maybe because I'm almost done with the next chapter already! -does a happy dance with no care in the world-**

**Road: I'm just surprised no one's asked about what I meant in that A/N last week.**

**Alphonse: What were you doing in the A/N, Road?**

**Road: I thought this fanfiction would be more interesting if fans also got to suggest what they would like to happen in this story, and not just the songs.**

**Me: Don't go deciding things like that Road. I already have an idea where this is going. I just need song suggestions for the characters.**

**Jasdevi: We'd like a turn to sing too!**

**Me: Can you two sing...? Oh, that's right, you two can...I forgot about that D. Gray-man episode! -face palm-**

**Tyki: By the way...why Cyril of all people?**

**Me: I needed someone else to annoy you, Tyki-pon! Do the disclaimer!**

**Tyki: -_-; This girl has no ownership over anyone from D. Gray-man. She's not Katsura Hoshino, and last time I checked, she doesn't even own a copy of the manga.**

**Me: -pouts-**

**Lavi: Harsh...**

**Alphonse: hanashi also doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, so me, brother, and everyone else from the series doesn't belong to her either, she's not Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Me: I can only take credit for this fanfiction you guys are reading!**

**Kanda: Che. Shut the hell up, and let them read already.**

* * *

><p><em>Day 11: Meeting the Fans!<em>

"You, as in me, or you as in the group I'm in?" Tyki asked the young teen. No sooner had they stepped off the plane with the other bands, they had been bombarded with people who already knew them. Same for the others. It had already been a whole week since this madness started.

"Tyki Mikk, Road Kamelot, Devit, Jasdero, and Lulu Bell! You guys are Noah's Ark! I'm like your biggest fan!" She even pointed to each band member. "I saw you guys on YouTube too, and I totally fell in love with your music!" That being said the girl left, eager to tell her friends just who she got to meet.

"We were on YouTube? Damn, that's so sick!" Devit exclaimed with excitement.

"We rock!" Jasdero exclaimed in equal vigor.

"I wasn't aware of this." Road spoke up. "Who was...father." Almost like on cue, the said man came through the crowd, and quickly embraced his daughter when he saw her.

"My precious daughter made it to Las Angeles at last! I'm so proud!"

"Cyril." Tyki deadpanned, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here supervising." He said, Road still in his hug. "I swear, you such an un-cute brother, Tyki."

"I'm not trying to be 'cute', idiot." Tyki said through gritted teeth. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm—"

"You can let go of me now." Road sighed, "Father, pray tell when and why you posted our rehearsals on the Internet."

"My dearest Road, the talent you have shouldn't be limited, it should be shared!"

"Old man's got a point." Devit snickered. "Besides, I rather like having the idea of a fan-base."

"It is a good idea." Lulu Bell added. "The fans will help us in our goals."

"And alas I'm dragged into this whole fiasco." Tyki muttered to himself, taking a pack of cigarettes, only to see that there were none left. He mentally cursed.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Lavi seems to be enjoying himself," Allen noticed, seeing the red-head flirting with some fans. "But don't you think that's a bad idea?"

"He may flirt, but that's where he keeps it." Lenalee sighed, sipping her iced tea. She and Allen were both trying to enjoy the weather, though having little to no luck with occasional fans they didn't know they had. It was interesting. "By the way, Allen, have you seen Kanda around? I hadn't seen him since this morning."

"I hadn't seen him. Then again, I hadn't seen Komui and Reever anywhere either." He realized. "Where do you think they are?"

"Hmm...I think Komui said there was a store he wanted to check out...knowing him, he probably found parts for his newest Komlin."

"How many now?"

"Uh, if he gets this one done, I'd say he's already up to number fourteen." Lenalee sighed, "But you'd think he learn by now."

"You'd think he'd come up with a different name for those things." Allen added, and Lenalee couldn't help by giggle at the younger's remark.

"Hey! It's Allen and Lenalee, brother!" At the mention of their names, the two said teens turned their attention to where they're names came from.

"Edward! Alphonse!" Lenalee said, waving them over. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Brother and I decided on exploring the city." Alphonse piped up. "And we ended up running into you."

"I kind of wish the flight here was better though." Ed muttered. "We had to share a flight with Noah's Ark...and those damn twins had water guns not filled with water, if you know what I mean."

"We don't know what was in them." Al sighed, remembering the flight as well.

"I...think I might know." Allen said, his facing turning a shade of green. "They did the same thing when I visited their house once...ask anyone."

"I rather not." Ed said, rolling his eyes. "What's he up to?" He then asked, looking at Lavi.

"Uh..." Allen and Lenalee didn't know how to answer.

"I think he's flirting." Al said watching the said red-haired teen. "Lavi!" He called out. Lavi looked over his shoulder, and waved to the Elrics, a smile on his face. He turned to the girls before him, and apologized. Leaving them with hearts in their eyes.

"Yo!~" He called out, "S'up, Eddy, Ali?"

"EH?" Al said, pointing to himself. "I'm not a girl!"

"I know." Lavi said with a smirk on his face. "But I loved the look on your face!" He cracked up. Al looked to his brother who was trying hard to keep in his laughter. Lenalee and Allen doing the same.

"Don't you two start too!" Alphonse complained. "Brother, I thought you hated being called 'Eddy'!"

"I hate it more than being called a shrimp, but your name is more degrading, Al." Ed said, no longer able to keep his laughter in. Al only pouted, and glared at the older teens, disbelieving that they could possibly be older than him.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"I heard this bar was top-notch." Cross said, enjoying some of the finest wine money could buy. "What I didn't expect was you being the owner of it, Anita."

"Been a while, Cross." Anita says, pouring a customer a glass of whiskey. "Running away from debt collectors again?" Anita was a fine young woman, with Chinese heritage. Most of her hair was short, save for tresses in the back that was tied at the nape of her neck.

"I've got that idiot of an apprentice for that." Cross said, an evil smirk on his face.

"Someone to pay off what you owe? Mind if I use him?" A new voice asks. Cross turns to the man. He recognized him from Ouroboros. "Or how 'bout a round on me?"

"Free drink? Can you afford that, brat?"

"Hey, if I were a brat, I wouldn't be here right now. Name's Greed." Greed said, extending his hand to shake Cross's. Cross smirked and shook.

"What's your real name?"

"Most people in our little group throw away our names. I'm one of them."

"Cross Marian." Cross said. "So, how about that drink you promised?"

"The finest, I presume?"

"Nothing less." _Perhaps I can get along with this bloke._ Cross thought to himself. Greed ordered some of the finest wine Anita had. It was actually surprising he had 'pocket change' for it. "So, what should we make this to?" Greed asked, eying his glass.

"To the finest things in life." Cross suggested. They tapped their glasses together.

"To the beautiful women out there." Greed added.

"Here, here." Cross approved, tapping his glass once more to Greed's. "And to having my apprentice paying off the bill I'm leaving."

"I can drink to that." Greed said with a smirk.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

Allen sneezed. "Allen, are you alright?" Lenalee asked, checking on her friend.

"'m fine." He said, "I think someone was just talking about me."

"You don't believe that bull do you?" Ed asked, staring at the white-haired teen. Allen shrugged.

"It wouldn't be surprising. I know a lot of people." As though on cue, someone called from behind.

"Allen! Is that you?" Said teen turned to see someone heading their way. He was no older than the were, and seemed to have Indian decent.

"Narien?" Allen asked, shocked. "Narien, is that really you?"

"It's been a while!" The boy, now introduced as Narien said. "You didn't change since I last saw you."

"Who's he?" Ed asked, staring at the newcomer. Al only shrugged.

"I'm an old friend of Allen's. I'm Narien, nice to meet you..."

"Edward Elric." Ed answered. "This is my brother, Alphonse Elric."

"Nice to meet you, Narien." Al said with a smile.

"I've heard of you and your brother, you're both in a band called Equivalent Exchange, aren't you?"

"We are!" Ed said with enthusiasm. "I'm the band leader of the group."

"You had two others, where are they?"

"Winry and Ling? I think Winry dragged Ling along to go shopping with the members of Dragon's Pulse."

"In other words," Lavi spoke up, "you pretty much fed him the wolves." All of a sudden the buildings looked rather interesting to the Elric brothers.

"I'll bet my lunch that you'll be in trouble with him." Allen deadpanned. "It's never a good idea to do that."

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

And in trouble they were. Although it would be an understatement. Ling was forced to carry around more boxes than he ever thought possible. Would it kill them to hold some of these?

"I'm killing Ed and Al when I see them." Ling muttered all killing intentions never leaving his aura. He was sitting on a bench, everything the girls bought surrounding him. It wasn't like he didn't like coming to the mall, he just rather not be the only guy to carry everything the girls bought. It was ridiculous! Why would they need all this? "I don't get women."

"Hmm? You're that boy from Equivalent Exchange." Ling looked up to see who called. It was some dude with spiral glasses, messy hair, and...clothes that most likely would've worked much better if he were a miner, in the boy's opinion.

"Okay, then if you know I'm a boy from EE, then please, tell me which one." Ling challenged.

"Hmm...the only Chinese male in the group, Ling Yao, isn't it?"

"Points for that one."

"You're the bassist of the band."

"That I am."

"Been with them for three years, if I'm right."

"Okay, now tell me what's with the disguise, hmm, Tyki Mikk?" Said man was rather amazed by Ling's lucky guess.

"So, what gave me away?" Tyki asked, removing his glasses, and fixing his hair so it was now more of an organized mess.

"I'd say your voice, but there's also that vibe I feel from you."

"I see." Tyki sighed, taking out a pack of cigarettes, and lighting one. "But the fans didn't recognize me, so I assume that's good enough. Besides, I don't like being without a good smoke."

"You here alone, Mikk?"

"Why the last name basis?"

"No reason. Like I said, I ran out of these, and needed to get more."

"Of course." Ling said in monotone. It wasn't long before Winry, Chomesuke, Lan Fan May and Shao May came back.

"Tyki Mikk?" Winry asked, seeing the Portuguese man with Ling. "What are you doing here?" As though to answer, his lifted his pack of smokes, and placed them back in his pocket.

"Smoking is not good for one's health." Lan Fan said. "You'll die early."

"These aren't really the kind to do that." Tyki sighed. "Road made me try them, and I've been using them since. They're remedial, if you can believe it. No source of tobacco what so ever."

"I heard of those. There specially made for those who smoke." Winry said, recalling something she read from her parents' medical books when she was younger. "Instead of tobacco, there are actually therapeutic substances that prevent what normal cancer sticks would do to you."

"Smart." Tyki said, taking another drag. "By the way, why are you here?"

"Well...originally we were just shopping for our new outfits...but then it turned into this." May explained. "Being you're here, you can help Ling carry these!"

"Carry these!" Shao May repeated a smile on her face.

_I shouldn't be helping them...they're more rivals to Noah's Ark...but..._Tyki sighed in defeat, realizing he wouldn't be able to ignore the youngest's puppy-dog face. "Fine."

"Yay!" The Chang girls exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ling: . . .<strong>

**Me: Ling? what are you doing here?**

**Ling: Do you know how hard it is to carry all those things Lan Fan, Winry, Chomesuke, and the Chang sisters bought at that mall?**

**Tyki: You're complaining? I got pulled into it too.**

**Me: Take your complaints to Ed and Al. They were supposed to go with them, remember? DAMN IT! THIS IS MY SECTION! YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T BE HERE!**

**Tyki: Hmm...so, tell this young inspiring fan fiction author what you think of her story thus far. Do you enjoy it? Hate it perhaps? Leave a review and let her know.**

**Me: (-_-) people are stealing what I wanna say...R&R! Please! When I get to later chapters I'm going to put a poll up for you guys to start voting for the band you wanna win! K.I.M: I don't know myself who'll win. That'll totally be up to you guys! There will be a grand total of ten bands to choose from, that includes the four main ones, Dragon's Pulse, Ouroboros, and four others you'll meet in later chapters! Minors will be singing in the future! (Yup! so get those song suggestions for the minors too! Let them have something to sing!)**


	12. The Battle Commences Part I

**Me: Man, I'm so freaking glad I finally got this chapter up!**

**Kanda: What the hell even took you so long?**

**Me: Uh, see, what happened was, my dad wanted me out of the house more...and I got anxious when I couldn't finish this chapter...**

**Edward: Bull. C'mon Hanashi, this is the latest you've updated! Don't you have deadlines you set for yourself?**

**Me: Of course I do! Who do you think I am?**

**Tyki: A girl who normally procrastinates?**

**Me: Shut up. I don't procrastinate when there's something I like doing. PUNISHMENT: Tyki has to do the disclaimer. You too Ed!**

**Ed and Tyki: Are you kidding me?**

**Me: Nope!~~**

**Edward: -Muttering: pain the ass author...- Hanashi isn't Hiromu Arakawa, so she owns no one from Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Tyki: She's not Katsura Hoshino, and has no ownership over D. Gray-man.**

**Lenalee & Winry: She only owns this fan fiction!**

**Me: Uh, yeah...well, enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><em>Day 12: The Battle Commences (Part I.)<em>

← ←_One Week Ago...← ←_

There were some things Yu Kanda could deal with fairly well. Things he could do without, and things that he wishes would get the idea and stay out of his life...which needless to say, insisted on invading now matter how many times he told them to leave him alone.

"Yu." The unmistakable voice of his self-proclaimed foster father, Froi Tiedoll had greeted the young Japanese teen.

"Don't call me that." Kanda deadpanned, glaring daggers at the man.

"But what else is a father supposed to call his son?"

"You're not my father."

"C'mon Kanda, you know how the old man is!" A younger man proclaims. Kanda's death glare is then directed to the other, who is only a little older than himself. "Besides, we traveled all the way here to cheer you on, didn't we, Marie? Chaoji?"

"We're not related by blood, but we are still your family, Kanda." The taller man—Marie—said.

"Che. I don't have time for any of you."

"Is it wrong to see you rehearsing?" Tiedoll asked his 'son'. Kanda took a deep breath of air, and huffed it out.

"Do what you want." It was true though. Accommodators of Innocence had rehearsals today, they'd be one of the first bands going when the official opening for the Final Battle of Bands of War, being the fourteenth group playing. They were after some group called 'Dark Matter', or something. "But why would you bother rooting for the group I'm in if you're in an opposing one, Daisya."

"Dude, c'mon, opposing teams we might be, but it wouldn't hurt to cheer you on, in case the other doesn't get the chance to."

"The Exorcists, wasn't it?" Tiedoll asked, "That was the name of the group you're in? Who else was in there?"

"Suman Dark for drums, our own Noise Marie on keyboard, myself on guitar, and we also have Miranda Lotto playing the bass."

"Miranda?" Tiedoll asked, "May I ask how you managed to get her in your group?"

"She's surprisingly pretty good with what she does. Which is a total shocker knowing how much of a klutz she normally is." Daisya explained. "Of course we all know I'm the leader of this said group."

"Che. Suman Dark? I thought that bastard was a part of that group called 'Fallen'."

"They didn't make it as far as we managed." Marie explained to the younger male. "We used to have a younger girl named Mei Ling, but soon after we made it this far, she had business to do back home. I told Daisya that Miranda knew how to play the bass, and that's how we got her."

"She's a total keeper!" Daisya said, his mind thinking of the nervous wreck that was Miranda Lotto.

"Che. I don't have time for this." Kanda said, as he started for where the rest of AOI were. Unfortunately for him, his 'family' followed him. He cursed under his breath.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Where's Yu?" Lavi asked, finishing the final tunings of his guitar. Leave it to so many factors to cause his own pride and joy to sound horrible in just a matter of moments.

"I sent him out to get new drumsticks." Lenalee answered, plucking at some of the strings on her bass. "He used his last pair to hit you with."

"And me." Allen added, remembering the concussion he was sure he received from the short tempered teen. "Well, if you look at it this way, at least—"

"God damn it! I told you to fuck off!"

"Whoa, Yu sounds really pissed off now..." Lavi said, hearing their drummer from beyond the door.

"But, Yu, isn't it only fair we—"

"I told you once, I told you a thousand times over, DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!"

"Someone's pissed." Lavi said, he and the other two staring at the door. Kanda quickly opened the door, and slammed it into who ever was there's face.

"Tiedoll?" Allen guessed.

"Che. Daisya, Marie and Chaoji were there too." The Japanese said, distaste clear in his voice for his 'family'.

"Consider yourself lucky, Kanda. At least Tiedoll is trying to be a father figure."

"It's because he's trying that's pissing me off." Kanda said. "I can't stand people like that."

"Translation: I'm glad he's worried of my well-being, but he's got to stop worrying about me so much." Lavi said.

"Stupid rabbit."

"Tra—eh, actually he meant that one." Lavi said shrugging. Lenalee giggled.

"Kanda, we're practicing the song Allen and I wrote...it has a cute dance and everything!"

"L-Lenalee, do I have to do the dance?"

"OF COURSE!" The band members flinched at the sudden voice of Komui. When did he get here? "Allen, I don't like my sister be saddened! If she sheds even one tear because of something you won't do for her, it'll be considered hurting her, and I have a Komlin with your name on it!" The white-haired teen paled considerably at this.

"Y-you brought Komlin with you?"

"Of course." The glare in Komui's glasses hid the evil glint in his eyes. But Allen was certain the murderous intent was there nonetheless. He gulped.

"I-I-I-I-I'll do the dance!"

"Wonderful!~"

"Idiot." Kanda muttered. "When you say the song you and short stack came up with, do you mean that one you came up with in middle school?"

"That's the one." Lenalee proudly stated. "Don't worry, it'll be fun!" The young male teens could only agree, especially when there was a deranged sister complex in the room.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Tyki!~" Road ran into her uncle, glomping him from his waist. "We decided you're going to sing for our biggest debut!"

"Road, I don't sing." Tyki deadpanned.

"Now, now, if my darling daughter wishes you to sing, who are you to refuse?" Tyki's brow twitched when he heard the voice of his brother.

"Cyril, brother or not, you have no say over what I will or will not do. I'm not singing."

"But Tyki~~!" Road started playing the guilty puppy look. "You're good at singing!~"

"Lulu won't sing." Cyril sighed, recalling the bluntness of her refusal. Really, she was like a cat. Only doing things she knew would benefit her, and thinking out strategies for success, falling back when things aren't going as well as she would like. Maybe she was a cat in her past life...

"I won't."

"Now, now, Tyki-pet." At the mention of a nickname he'd rather be gone, he turned his head to face the man who addressed him.

"Earl Millennium." Tyki greeted him. It was queer that the CEO of such a grand company was referring himself as an earl...but the name stuck, and the rest was history.

"Good afternoon, Lord Millennium." Cyril formally greeted the man while Road greeted him with a more familiar way; "Hello, Lord Millenie!"

"Always with the nicknames, huh Road?" The Earl asked, fondly patting the young girl's head. "I'm rather proud to be sponsoring such an event. As I've always willingly done for the last four seasons of Bands of War."

"Don't you have two rival businesses doing the same this year?" Tyki asked, deciding on taking a smoke.

"Ah, yes." The Earl answered, remembering. "Central Forces Inc. and the Black Order Records. We're rather up there in the ranks of business, lest I'm mistaken."

"Aren't we all the biggest record companies in the nation?" Tyki inquired, just to keep the conversation going.

"Uncle Tyki, don't you pay attention?" Road asked, "All three are big time record deals. The bands that win get to choose either one of said companies to get a record deal on their music. Personally if we win, I'd hope we'd get a record deal from our favorite family member." She added that last part, looking up with innocent eyes to the Earl.

"Now, how could I say 'no' to the band I'm rooting for?"

_Isn't this almost like cheating?_ Tyki thought, "By the way, Road, what plans did you have for Ouroboros?"

"So, you remember? Right now I have Lulu looking over the troublemakers." Tyki stared at his niece, and sighed.

"For our sakes, I hope you can get the problem resolved."

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

Ed was never the one to back out from a challenge. He'd faced more than what his friends would understand, losing two limbs, for starters, and his mother on the same day. But if a god really did exist, he must've really hated the golden-haired teen's guts.

"Edward." A man in his mid to late forties greeted the younger. "It's been three years since I last saw you. You've grown."

"What the hell are you doing here, bastard?" He asked, glaring daggers at the man he and Al knew as their father. Well, Al did.

"I heard your band, Equivalent Exchange, will be in next week's competition. What brought this on to make you do this competition?"

"It's none of your business." Ed sneered, "Why are you here, Hohenhiem?"

"Is it wrong for a father to see how his son is doing, Edward?" The elder man with golden-blonde hair asked.

"Tch, you're no father, asshole. You're the one who ran away when mom died. You're the reason she's gone now!" While having a one-sided argument with his so-called-father, he didn't realize that someone was calling for him.

"Broth—er? Dad?" finally hearing the voice of his younger brother, Ed turned on his heel, and grabbed Al's wrist,

"We don't have time for him, Al." He said, before Al could ask what was wrong. "We need to get back to the others."

"Uh, okay..."

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Ed, are you okay?" Winry asked when she saw the bandleader coming into rehearsal with a look of anger in his face. Alphonse was in tow.

"Just great, Winry." Ed said still trying to calm down. "Just fan-flipping-tastic."

"He...met our father." Al explained to his friend. "I don't know what happened while they were there, but I guess something dad said might've angered brother."

"You're father was the man who left you shortly after your mother died, right?" Ling asked, leaning against Al's drum set.

"Yeah, that's him." Al confirmed. "He didn't come to mom's funeral. But...I'm sure there's a reason, right?"

"What is damn reason is, I could care less!" Ed said. "Listen, let's just get yours and Winry's duet practiced, okay? We're doing this one next week."

"Alright, brother..." "If you say so..." "We'll get to work then." Three answers said at once.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Scieska, are you sure you're ready to sing? Last time you tried, you freaked out, and nearly passed out...and that was without a crowd." Maes told the brunette.

"I know I can do it!" Scieska said, determination in her eyes. "I have to. My mother's coming from Florida to see the band I've told her much about. I don't want to let her down."

"You're mother's coming, Scieska?" Riza asked, looking up from the lyrics she was almost done with. "I didn't know she was well enough to travel now."

"She's still very much ill," Scieska said with nostalgia, "but she doesn't want that to stop her from seeing us accomplish our dreams. Reaching the top of the music industry."

"It's a dream we all share." Roy spoke up, after listening to his companions speaking to each other. "Rise up to the top, and become not _one_ of the best, but _the_ best."

"That we did." Riza said, handing the lyrics to Scieska. "I'm sure that with hard work, and enough practice, we'll achieve the goals we all have."

"You said goals." Maes pointed out.

"Of course. The other bands have theirs too."

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

→_(Present Day)_←

Crowds were roaring in cheers for multiple groups for which they fans of. The three judges were reviewing the first three bands that had gone, before moving on to the next three.

"I won't lie, but I have to say, The Exorcists did rather well with 'Love Drunk'." Neah said, recalling the high their bandleader gave the audience. "What do you two think?"

"Yes, it was high energy. The song made quite a few people get up. Beating the first two before them." Catherine recalled. "But we have to remember we have no decision who gets to move on."

"The nation decides." Sokalov said, not fully caring about what was going on. "Who's next?"

"Equivalent Exchange, followed by Ouroboros, and then..."

"Yeah, don't care. I'm for Equivalent Exchange. Let's get them up on that stage!"

"I swear to god, you're the only man I wish I never had the displeasure of meeting."

"Shut up, sissy."

"What!"

"Uh, Equivalent Exchange, please make your way to the stage, Equivalent Exchange, please make your way to the stage!" Catherine called through the mic. While the two male judges were bickering, Catherine sighed in disappointment. Why couldn't they get along? They were both older than her, but they act like little kids when it comes to each other! About a two minutes later, the group made it onto stage.

Edward Elric, sporting a black one sleeve shirt with the group's insignia on the right sleeve. His left arm was fully exposed, showing the bisects on said arm. His hair was tied back, rather than in the braid he was more fond of. He wore leather jeans, that were tucked into worker's boots. Beside him was Ling, who had his bass ready, and sported a jacket with a dragon-like design on the back. He had bandages around his chest, though no injuries were there. He wore simple blue jeans, and a pair of Nikes. His hair still in its signature ponytail.

Winry, fingers positioned at the keys to start the song, took a deep breath, knowing it was her turn to sing her heart out to the audience. Well, her and Alphonse. She wore a black tube top, that reached her midriff, and a denim ruffled mini-skirt. She also had on ankle-high boots, and she had decided on leaving her platinum blonde hair down.

Alphonse was a little nervous, but was ready for what they would go through. This was the big deal now. He sported a gray torn-sleeve shirt that reached his thigh. His black jeans had a silver chain to accent the black, and a pair of shoes similar to what Ed was wearing. He tapped the drumsticks together, signaling for the band to begin. The music started, and Winry began singing a few measures later;

_*Just be friends, All we gotta do  
>Just be friends, It's time to say goodbye<br>Just be friends, All we gotta do  
>Just be friends, Just be friends, Just be friends<em>

The crowd cheered the blonde girl, loving the energy that she was giving to them. Without missing a note on her keyboard. Feeling more confident, with the positive reaction, Winry was then able to sing the next part of the song;

_ukandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni  
>wareta GURASU kakiatsumeru you na<br>kore ha ittai nan darou kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku  
>bokura ha konna koto shitakatta no kana<em>

_wakatteta yo kokoro no oku soko de ha_  
><em>motto mo tsurai sentaku ga BESUTO<em>  
><em>sore wo kobamu jiko ai to kekkajika touchaku no kurikaeshi<em>  
><em>boku ha itsu ni nareba ieru no kana<em>

_yuruyaka ni kuchiteyuku kono sekai de_  
><em>agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro<em>  
><em>iroaseta kimi no hohoemi kizande<em>  
><em>sen wo nuita<em>

From here, more energy was put into her words, and the music followed suit. The audience was officially clapping to the beat, just wanting more. Taking a quick glance to the judges' table, Ed noticed that Sokalov was tapping his finger to the beat. It was just like their audtions.

_koe wo karashite sakenda  
>hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku<br>hazusareta kusari no sono saki ha  
>nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo<em>

_futari wo kasaneteta guuzen_  
><em>anten dansen hakanaku chiji ni<em>  
><em>shosen konna mono sa tsubuyaita<em>  
><em>kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida<em>

_All we gotta do, Just be friends_  
><em>It's time to say goodbye, Just be friends<em>  
><em>All we gotta do, Just be friends<em>  
><em>Just be friends<em>

_Just be friends..._

_kidzuitanda kinou no naida yoru ni  
>ochita kaben hiroiageta to shite<br>mata saki modoru koto ha nai sou te no hira no ue no chiisana shi  
>bokura no jikan ha tomatta mama<em>

_omoidasu yo hajimete atta kisetsu wo_  
><em>kimi no yasashiku hohoemu kao wo<em>  
><em>ima wo kakko ni oshiyatte futari kizutsuku kagiri kizutsuita<em>  
><em>bokura no kokoro ha toge darake da<em>

_omokurushiku tsudzuku kono kankei de_  
><em>kanashii hodo kawaranai kokoro<em>  
><em>aishiteru no ni hanare gatai no ni<em>  
><em>boku ga iwanakya<em>

_kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga_  
><em>bouzen shouzen shikai mo kemuru<em>  
><em>kakugo shiteta hazu no sono itami<em>  
><em>sore demo tsuranukareru kono karada<em>

_futari wo tsunaideta kizuna_  
><em>hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku<em>  
><em>sayonara aishita hito koko made da<em>  
><em>mou furimukanai de arukidasunda<em>

A pause from the vocals, giving Winry some time to breath a little. Although she and Al ended up writing this when they were younger, the song was for her, and her alone to sing. Back then her voice was too high to hit the notes right, but now she could do them as they were intended. She was proud as to how far everyone had come since back then...very proud. She knew the others felt the same. This thought in mind she sang again;

_ichido dake ichido dake  
>negai ga kanau no naraba<br>nando demo umarekawatte  
>ano hi no kimi ni ai ni iku yo<em>

_koe wo karashite sakenda_  
><em>hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku<em>  
><em>hazusareta kusari no sono saki ha<em>  
><em>nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo<em>

_futari wo tsunaideta kizuna_  
><em>hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku<em>  
><em>sayonara aishita hito koko made da<em>  
><em>mou furimukanai de arukidasunda<em>

_kore de oshimai (Just be friends) sa_

_It's time to say goodbye, Just be friends  
>All we gotta do, Just be friends<br>Just be friends, Just be friends..._

Winry panted slightly, after the song as through. It had taken a bit out of her, but in the end, she felt it was worth it. She looked to her friends, Ed gave her a thumb's up, with his right hand, Al nodded with satisfaction, and Ling gave her the sign that said she did well. She mouthed a 'thank you' to them, feeling a sense of self-fulfillment. They looked to the judges to hear their opinions.

"I have to say, you did well, Miss Rockbell." Neah said from the stands. "By the way, I forgot to ask, but Edward and Alphonse, your mother was Trisha Elric, wasn't she?"

"She was." The brothers said at once.

"She was a fine young woman. I can see where you got your talent from."

"Thank you." Al said.

"You guys are probably one of the best this competition has to offer, kids." Socolov said, leaning back in his chair. "I can tell you guys are going far in this. Good luck with the rest of the competetion."

"We will!" Ling said, enthusiastically. The band took their things and headed off the stage. This would be a long competition, it didn't matter, they knew what the wanted, and they would try their best until the end!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for delaying the chapter, btw! I didn't mean to, but now my dad wants me out of the house more...so I'll warn you guys now, my updates MIGHT be late in the future...<strong>

*** Just Be Friends****_Sung by Vo****caloid, ****Luka**__**Megurine**

**Thank you Exile Wrath for suggesting the song, I hope you approve of the character I chose to sing it!~ (Espeically because you never said who you wanted to sing it...so yeah...)**

**R&R! There's more to come! This part of the story will be split into different parts with one or two bands singing in each...probably. Anyway, click that review button! It wants you to click it and tell me what songs you want what person to sing!~**


	13. The Battle Commences Part II

**Me: Good news? I managed to get this chapter done!**

**Edward: What's the bad news?**

**Me: You'll find out in the author's note down below...**

**Lenalee: How many parts will this be?**

**Me: Uh...I'm working on part three, but if I had to guess, I'd say probably one more after that. Maybe.**

**Mustang: In the last chapter you said that our very own Scieska was going to sing? Have you decided what she's singing?**

**Me: No, not yet...**

**Lavi: Don't worry Han-chan, you'll figure something out!**

**Me: Thanks Lavi. Oh, and-**

**Road: Hanashi isn't Katsura Hoshino, so anyone from D. Gray-man doesn't belong to her.**

**Me: Yes, and also-**

**Winry: She's not Hiromu Arakawa so she also doesn't own anyone from Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Me: . . .**

**Riza: Something wrong?**

**Me: No, nothing...please, enjoy the fanfic!~**

* * *

><p><em>Day 13: The Battle Commences (Part II.)<em>

"Solarice, you okay?" Greed asked, looking at said band member. "You seem uncharacteristically worried about something."

"If I were worried about something, Greed, I wouldn't let it get to me."

"Is it your boyfriend?"

"Since when do you care? And no. It's not about Jean. If anything it's actually Envy. Did you know Hohenhiem is here?"

"That Hohenhiem?"

"Did I just hear Hohenhiem's name?" The youngest of the group, Selim, asked. "What about him?"

"He may be here." Greed sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You know how Envy is around that guy."

"Pure hatred, full of wrath." Selim sighed. "More so than Wrath himself."

"Speaking of, where is the kid?" Greed asked, looking around. "Juliet isn't here either."

"So she isn't...we're going on soon, we should find our missing members.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

It didn't take long for them to find Wrath and Sloth. She was helping the boy with his costume, but the boy was too jittery for his own good.

"Wrath, calm down. I need to button the back of this."

"How are you so calm?" the boy asked the elder. "This is way more people then before!"

"Tch. This is where you are?" The ever pissed of voice of Envy asked. "We're on in ten minutes. I don't want to get disqualified."

"We'll be there in just a minute." Sloth assured him. "Wrath, go with Envy, I'll catch up momentarily."

"Alright." Wrath sighed, leaving the room. "Don't be late!"

"I won't, Ko." Sloth said, using the boy's given name, then ruffling his hair. He laughed, and ran towards the door.

"You're going soft, Sloth." Envy spat, leaving the woman behind. She sighed, and touched her stomach.

"I have to be...he's just a child." She sighed, and with her head held high, marched to the battlefield.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"I still can't believe you're making me sing this." Tyki muttered as he was pulled along by Road to get on stage. "Why me?"

"Because, Tyki, this song is the song for you to sing! Devit and Jasdero can't sing it well enough!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Devit said, pushing Tyki from behind. His brother was preoccupied with the glowing orb on his head band. "I, personally, could nail that song too!"

"Of course you could." Tyki sighed. "But tell me, what's with the outfit?" He gestured to what she was currently wearing. Tyki was fairly sure that if Cyril saw what his beloved Road was wearing, he'd have a heart attack. Road was wearing a dress that did little to one's imagination.

The top hugged her figure, almost acting like a second skin, the bottom of the dress, puffed out looking like a flower. The sleeves weren't attached to the main garment, but the fabric was fitted perfectly to her arms and shoulders. The top acting as the collar. Her stalkings were white with a holey design, before reaching her knees. She wore black dress shoes with the outfit.

The twins, however, sported their more or less normal attire. The only differences was Devit's hair was a little longer now, so that it reached about to his shoulders. His twin no longer had the stitches across his mouth, though no one was really sure why they were there to begin with.

Tyki was wearing a button-down black shirt, with a few of the top buttons undone. He wore dark blue jeans that were complemented by a pair of silver accented black sneakers.

Lulu Bell, with much convincing by Road, was wearing a crimson halter top, and a long black skirt that had a slit leading up to her mid-thigh. She still wore her sunglasses, but that seemed to add more appeal the woman's appearance. Ouroboros had just finished singing a called *'Dante' being sung by the woman called Lust, and it was time for Noah's Ark to have their chance in the limelight.

The group finally made their way on stage, Tyki took the mic, and looked down to the many fans cheering. He sighed, wondering what possibly possessed his niece to make him sing this paticular song. The music started, and the Portuguese man waited for his cue...the instant it came, he started singing;

_*Gozen yoji no kooru de me wo sama su  
>"kinou dare to doko ni ita ?" nante<br>ii nogare to iiwake wo kougo ni  
>tsukaiwake te tanoshin deru<em>

The crowd cheered on as they heard Tyki singing. He could've sworn he saw some of the girls fainting. No, they definitely fainted.

_" kimi dakedayo " nante ne  
>beta sugi ... warae chau<br>dareka to tsunagatte itai dake ?_

_nigakute hotto na supaisu_  
><em>kimi dake ni ima ageru yo<em>  
><em>muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o<em>  
><em>karadajuu de kanji te ?<em>

Rather enjoying the reactions from the women in the crowd, Tyki looked around to see that Catherine was fidgeting in her seat. He supposed that the other two might've said something to make her blush like that. Once again, his cue to sing came, and he continued, using a voice that only his more darker self could pull off.

_"chokusetsu atte hanashi tainda"  
>mochikake ta boku no nerai atari<br>aishiae ba dou demo yoku naruyo ?  
>kagi o ake te rabirinsu he<em>

_"aishi teru" da nante ne_  
><em>kakehiki dayo koi no geemu ha<em>  
><em>ochi ta houga make desho?<em>

That got a huge reaction. Dark Tyki smirked enjoying how things were ending up. If this didn't ensure they're victory to the finals, then he wouldn't know what would.

_nigaku te amai shiroppu  
>boku dake ni name saseteyo<br>kasane ta hada to kimi no teisuto de  
>boku no koto o mita shite!<br>_

Road noticed the change in her uncle. Why else would so many girls be screaming his name? This was exactly why she had him singing this particular song. I would've let out his darker half, and swoon what seemed to be half the audience. There'll be quite a few broken hearts later...she thought, a mischievous smirk on her supposedly innocent face.

_aisuru koto o shira nai  
>boku ni ha kore de choudoii<br>aijou nante hitsuyou to shinai  
>koi no houga raku desho ?<em>

_nee boku no supaisu_  
><em>kimi dake ni ima ageruyo<em>  
><em>muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o<em>  
><em>karadajuu de kanji te!<em>

The music continued playing, until it ended on the final note. The audience wanting more.

"I'm sorry, my sweets, but we only have time for one song." Tyki said, going back into his 'white' personality. "Perhaps, next time?" That got positive feedback. That being said, Noah's Ark left the stage.

"See? It wasn't that bad, right Tyki?" Road asked as they made their way to the lounge. "You did a great job!"

"To think, you could make half the audience nearly go into cardiac-arrest!" Devit joked, recalling all the girls, most his and his brother's age fainting. He was also certain some of them were do to blood loss...

"Cardiac!" Jasdero laughed, "Hehe!" It didn't take too long for Noah's Ark to see a few bands they were familiar with.

"Look, Equivalent Exchange." Road said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Dragon's Pulse is there too."

"If I'm not mistaken, that group over there is called The Exorcists." Tyki said, looking over to the hooded man, playing with a soccer ball. _Why does that man make me feel irked?_

"You wouldn't be the only one who thinks that, Tyki. And I mean that literally." A small vein throbbed in Tyki's temple when he heard a familiarly annoying voice. "Good evening."

"Wisely?" Road asked, looking at her adoptive brother. Wisely had a strange ability to seem like he could read others minds, just by looking at their faces. It was interesting. "What are you doing here, I thought you were in London."

"I was." He shrugged, "But I decided to visit my family, and what else do I learn? It seems that I missed out on the chance to be in a band. A pity really. Is Cyril the legal adult for you guys?"

"He is." _Unfortunately._

"Well, I'm just here to give you my support. Good—no, no, it's Break a leg out there." He waved them off, as he went back where ever he had come from.

"I didn't have a single clue our own white-headed freak was here." Devit said, watching him leave.

"Freak! Freak!" Jasdero snickered.

"Should you really be talking?" Tyki asked, sighing. He hated the twins...though probably not as much as he did with Wisely...probably.

* * *

><p><strong>* SPICE!_Sung by Vocaloid, Len Kagamine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A special thanks to Akumu Lee Crimson and Exile Wrath for suggesting the songs!<strong>

*** I want to apologize to Akumu Lee Crimson, I honestly tried to find the song called 'Dante', but no matter where I looked, I just couldn't find the lyrics...I'm, _so, so, so_ sorry! (T^T) I feel like I let you down with that one! (TT_TT) But I swear to make it up to you, I'll get some of your other song suggestions on here next chapter!~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Due to the fact I need more time with writing the chapters for BoW, I will be changing the updating dates to every other week...so you get one today, and another two weeks from now...and so forth. I'll still update this, but the once-a-week deal isn't going to work for this anymore. I'm sorry if this inconviences any of you!**

**So! That out of the way, R&R! Suggest songs, and tell me what you think of this X-over! I think the chapter after the next I'll put a poll up so you guys can decide which group will officially win BoW! **


	14. The Battle Commences Part III

**Me: This one's got two songs! Total epicness!~**

**Winry: That's interesting, Hanashi.**

**Kanda: Che. This every two weeks things is annoying.**

**Me: Kanda, be nice! It was freaking needed!**

**Edward: Well, she did get it up. -shrugs-**

**Roy: Indeed she did. Miss Hanashi here isn't Hiromu Arakawa, and has no rights for those from Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Lavi: Hey, so long as they're up, right? Oh! Han-chan's also not Katsura Hoshino, and doesn't own D. Gray-man!  
><strong>

**Me: I don't know how obvious it is, but these songs don't belong to me either. They go to their respective owners.**

**Lenalee: What she does own, is the plot, and she also hopes you enjoy this fanfic!**

**All: Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p><em>Day 14: The Battle Commences (Part III.)<em>

All the bands that were to go yesterday had gone. Chomesuke found herself a little nervous, if not jittery while she and the rest of Dragon's Pulse prepared for their show. They were first, and she couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

"Don't worry, Chomesuke." May told her, "We're Dragon's Pulse for a reason, aren't we?"

"I suppose, cho." Chomesuke said, fixing her hair for the umpteenth time. "What if we're not good enough? I haven't been this scared since I learned my father had cancer..."

"Chomesuke, you'll be fine." Lan Fan said, calming down the other girl down. "We've made it this far, and so what if we fail now? We learned we're good enough to come this far, and we can try going farther next time."

"She's right!" Shao May piped up, "We'll be alright!"

"So, what do you say? Wanna give it a go now?" Lan Fan asked. Chomesuke smiled, and nodded.

"We have a reason why we wanted to do this, cho. Let's be sure to see it through the end."

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Welcome to the stage, Dragon's Pulse!" Sokalov shouted into the mic.

"Did you have to yell into it?" Neah said, his ears still covered.

"Do you have to be such a pussy?"

"Begin when you're ready." Catherine said, deciding on ignoring the two bickering judges. On stage were four girls whose ages ranged from about ten to seventeen. But she could be wrong. The youngest of the group was wearing a kimono with a panda on the left breast, she was sitting on a stool so that she could reach the keyboard keys. She waved to the audience, an adorable smile on her face. The crowed aww'd at this. Her black hair was pulled into two buns, making it look like she had some sort of animal ears...

The next one looked just like her, though a little older. Her hair was in two pig-tails that were braided. They reached her small of her back, and she proudly held a small-enough bass. Like the younger, she too wore a kimono though hers had a dragon on the back.

The next one was about sixteen, and she had her hair down. Like the other two, her hair was black, but it was also obvious they weren't related. She wore a more mature Kimono that showed her figure surprisingly well. Her's was white, with the same dragon design as the younger's, she sat with the drums, getting ready to count down the beat.

The final one was Japanese, Catherine realized. She had her brown hair styled in a small elegant bun, that allowed the rest of her hair to flow freely down her back. Her eyes (which were once full of anxiety) were full of life and determination. She held her guitar ready for anything. The girls had decided before hand that all four of them would sing the whole thing together. After much experimenting, they decided on splitting the song. They only hoped that the judges would like how they portrayed the song they were going for.

The four girls started playing, ready to begin the song. After a few measures, they all sung the first two lines together:

*_Ay, iyaiyai,__ Ay, iyaiyai,__ Ay, iyaiyai_

_Where's my samurai?_

There was a break in the lyrics, long enough for the three Chinese girls to acknowledge Chomesuke to start them off. She slightly nodded, ready to sing her part...

_I've been searching for a man_

_All across Japan_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

The girls then sung this verse together, their voices harmonizing almost as one, the audience were clapping to the beat of the music.

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
><em>

Here, Lan Fan took over, singing her own part of verse, taking a deep breath when her time came,

_I've been searching in the woods_

_And high upon the hills_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who won't regret_

_To keep me in his net_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai  
><em>

The girls once again sung together, as they sang the next verse, May took notice that there were actually a few people who were actually dancing. She didn't expect that reaction.

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, iyaiyai, Ay, iyaiyai, Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ay, iyaiyai, Ay, iyaiyai,Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Where's my samurai?  
><em>

Another pause in the lyrics, Shao May occasionally looking around the audience, rather amazed with how many people were into the song that she and her sister had written when they were younger. A few modifications with Lan Fan and Chomesuke, and the song became something more to both her, and her sister. It was something they created...

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
>Ay, ay, ay,I'm your little butterfly<em>

_Green, black and blue,Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
>Ay, iyaiyai,Ay, iyaiyai,Ay, iyaiyai,<em>

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ay, iyaiyai, Ay, iyaiyai, Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Where's my samurai?  
>Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly<em>

_Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky_

The song ended on that note and that word, as repetitive as the song was, the girls felt a sense of pride that they got a reaction like this from everyone. They bowed respectively, and headed backstage, where the others were waiting for their chance to perform.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Amazing! We did it, cho!" Chomesuke said, feeling the pride building up. "Do you think we'll make it through?"

"I hope so...Shao May and I both worked on that when we were younger." May answered, patting her now sleeping baby sister on the head. She looked to the sleeping figure, amazed by how peaceful she looked, despite the tension.

"I remember you saying that." Lan Fan said.

"Chomesuke? Is that you?" Said girl looked up to a male of about eighteen. Save for two tresses that framed his face, his hair was short. A brownish color. Wide eyes looked at the Japanese girl, and only then did she realize who it was.

"Alma? Alma Karma? Are you hear to cheer on Kanda and his friends, cho?"

"Yu? Yu's here?" The boy—Alma—was shocked to say the least. It looked as though he didn't know...

"You didn't know?" Chomesuke asked, surprise on her face. "Kanda's in a band with Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee...I bet he'd be thrilled to see you, Alma."

"Actually, I knew Yu was in a band, but I didn't think that band would be here..." He admitted sheepishly. "The funny thing is, I also didn't expect him to be with two of the people who always annoy him, as he often says. Where are they, anyway?"

"They should actually be on their way to the stage right now." May said, recalling that they were after their own group. "If you stick around, I'm sure you can catch them. I'm May Chang, by the way. This is my sister, Shao May."

"I'm Lan Fan. It's an honor meeting you."

"Alma Karma. I'm glad to meet you too."

"By the way, Alma, what brings you here?" Chomesuke asked, wondering why the boy was backstage with the other bands to begin with.

"I actually moved here last year...it's nice, but I still miss all my friends back home."

"I mean why are you in the lounge?"

"Huh? Oh! I won back stage passes to meet with all the bands here...I actually came with Mr. Krory, who's fiance is in the band called Dark Matter, and John, who's best friend is in the same band...I didn't really expect to see so many familiar faces though! You, for example. It really is great to see you again, Chomesuke."

"It wasn't that long, cho! Hey, look, Accommodators are up!" She said, pointing to the flat screen on the wall. All the other bands were watching too.

"Welcome to the stage, A.O.I!" The announcer said, causing the audience to cheer. Alma watched as he saw the familiar faces took their places on stage. The Chinese girl with long dark hair tied into pigtails. They weren't high like normally, rather they were low, swaying with every step. Her amethyst eyes full of life and had a certain spark to them. She sported a navy colored flowing type miniskirt, a simple white blouse that had a an elegant 'L' on its left breast, and she also wore knee-high heel boots, that had butterfly wings etched on the back. Alma remembered her, though never actually spoke with her too much. That must've been Lenalee Lee.

Said girl was pulling at a boy with snow-white hair, and silver eyes. He was wearing a black crop-jacket, sleeveless turtle-neck, that hugged his torso, blue jeans which were tucked into a pair of boots that reached mid-calf. Alma remembered him to be Allen Walker. He noticed Allen also had a small keyboard that was fashioned on him much like how drummers in a marching band had their snares.

Behind him was a red-head with an eye patch over his right eye. Alma took note that rather then the green head band he'd always seen Lavi with, he instead had a bandana like cloth wrapped around his head. The teen was holding a guitar the other had seen once before. He wore a black V-neck shirt, with spliced sleeves. The knees of his jeans were also spliced.

The last on stage was another teen with long hair, which was normally tied up in a high ponytail. Although the same tresses of hair were left to frame his Asian features, his hair was loosely braided, and hung over his right shoulder. His russet eyes cold as they've ever been, though Alma couldn't help but notice that he was actually enjoying himself. His attire consisted of a jean vest, black tank shirt, and cargos with a camo design on them.

"Wow, Yu, you've made it so far." Alma said with a smile. "I'm so proud of you."

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Ready, Lenalee?" Allen stage whispered to the Chinese girl beside him.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Allen. Lavi? Kanda?"

"Che. Let's just get this done." "Get the song going!" Both said at the same time. With the encouragement of their friends, Allen and Lenalee smiled at one another, took a deep breath, and started to sing;

_happii shinsesaiza kimi no mune no oku made  
>todoku youna merodei kanaderuyo<br>_

The music picked up, and the crowed began clapping to the beat, enjoying the sound that the band was giving the mass crowd of their L.A premier. When the time came to start singing again, Lenalee started singing her part of the verse;

_hakanaku chitta awai kataomoi  
>waraibanashi dane ima tonareba<em>

Allen began singing the second half the verse, the instant Lenalee had finished hers. Both were dancing their choreographed numbers to which went with the song they practiced for months.

_miru mono subete kagayaite mieta  
>ano hibi ga kirei ni waratteruyo<em>

_gaman suru koto dake oboe nakyaikenaino?  
>"otona ninatte choudaine?" naranakute iiyo<br>shiranai koto bakari shira nainante ie nakute  
>"taihen o niai de" usotsuite gomenne<em>

Both began singing the chorus, and by then the whole audience was cheering them on. Lavi and Kanda watched their two youngest members dancing around stage. Lavi's choreography was well practiced. "I knew the dance would work for them." he said to himself. He couldn't help but smile at Allen and Lenalee. He looked to Kanda, who seemed to be attempting to hide a smirk.

_happii shinsesaiza kimi no mune no oku made  
>todoku youna merodei kanaderuyo<br>tsumaranai "tatemae" ya ya na koto zenbu  
>keshite agerukara kono oto de<em>

_nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu  
>sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto<br>kokoro odoraseru kazaranai kotoba  
>denshion de tsutaeruyo<em>

Here, the lyrics stopped for a little bit, and everyone was wanting more.

"You think they're enjoying this a little too much?" Allen mouthed to Lenalee.

"No such thing, Allen!" She mouthed back, "They're have fun, just like we are now!" Allen decided to nod in agreement. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was having a lot of fun with this one, even though he thought he'd be more embarrassed by it. It was time to sing again, and Allen didn't hesitate to begin his part;_  
><em>

_suki ninaru koto rikutsu nankajanakute  
>"kojitsuke" nante iranainjanai?<br>jidai noseito akirametara sokomade  
>fumidasa nakucha nanimo hajimaranai<em>

Lenalee was quick to pick out her part, continuing right where Allen left off._  
><em>

_"gomenne yoruosokuneru to korodattadesho?"_

In response, Allen sang;

_"odoroita watashi mo kakeyoutoshiteta"_

Then both began singing once again;

_kokoro no uragawa wo kusugurareteru youna  
>hikareau futari ni shiawasena oto wo<br>_

_happii shinsesaiza horane tanoshi kunaruyo  
>namida nuguu merodei kanaderuyo<br>tsuyogaranakutatte iinjanai? betsuni  
>jibun ni sunao ninarebaii<em>

_nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu  
>sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto<br>chotto tereruyouna tanjunna kimochi  
>denshion de tsutaeruyo<br>_

_happii shinsesaiza kimi no mune no oku made  
>todoku youna merodei kanaderuyo<br>tsumaranai "tatemae" ya ya na koto zenbu  
>keshite agerukara kono oto de<br>_

_nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu  
>sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto<br>kokoro odora serukazaranai kotoba  
>denshion de tsutaeruyo<em>

_happii shinsesaiza horane tanoshi kunaruyo  
>namida nuguu merodei kanaderuyo<br>tsuyogaranakutatte iinjanai? betsuni  
>jibun ni sunao ninarebaii<br>_

_nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu  
>sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto<br>chotto tereruyouna tanjunna kimochi  
>denshion de tsutaeruyo<em>

Their song ended on that note, and the crowd hadn't stopped cheering. "Maybe they were too into it." Lenalee chuckled, as she saw Allen panting from exhaustion.

"Y'know…I think…that's a good…thing…Lena…lee…" He said between pants. "I had fun too."

"That's the spirit, short stack!" Lavi said, patting the youngest on his shoulder.

"It's Allen!" They all made their way back to the lounge, eager for a break they all knew they deserved.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Yu!" The younger 18-year-old was glomped by the elder one, nearly losing his balance.

"Whoa, is that you, Alma?" Lavi asked, untying the bandana from his head, allowing his hair to fall. "Hadn't seen you in a year."

"Alma's a few months older than Kanda, right?" Allen asked, unbelieving that they're old friend was here.

"I think so..." Lenalee admitted. "After all, Alma is Kanda's first friend."

"He was memorized by your performance, cho." Chomesuke piped up. "It was pretty interesting."

"Eh? No, not at all!" Alma said, feeling the flush rising to his face. He had yet to unleash Kanda from his attack.

"As much as he likes you more than us," Lavi said, gesturing to himself and Allen, "I think it's best you give Yu some space, Alma."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Yu!"

"Just...don't do that." Kanda was honestly trying to keep his temper in check. But nonetheless, he was actaully glad to see his old friend.

* * *

><p><strong>*Butterfly_Sung by Ayumi Hamasaki<strong>

**-Oh my god, I hadn't heard that song in a while!~ This was one of those songs stuck in my head, that I hear the tune, but can't remember the lyrics or person who sung it!**

***Happy Synthesizer_Sung by Vocaloids: Luka Megurine and Gumi**

—**A/N: I can't describe dances too well, so please, if you wanna see what the dance looked like, check out the YouTube vid with Gumi and Luka doing this song!~**

**{link: **ht tp : / w ww .youtube .com /watch? v= XomPxfKQaLU (get rid of spaces!)**}**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I don't know if you've realized, but on my Profile is a poll. On that poll are bands that I would hope you chose to decide the winner of BoW! The Poll well end sometime next month, probably, depending, so don't forget to chose for the band you want to win!~<strong>


	15. The Battle Commences Part IV

**Edward: Oi, isn't this a bit shorter than what you normally write, Hanashi?**

**Me: Well, yeah, it is actually. But that's because I had a rather busy two weeks for some reason...**

**Lenalee: How so?**

**Me: Uh...well, my parents wanted me to drive more...and let's just say my dad being in the seat next to me wasn't really helpful.**

**Lavi: How old are you again?**

**Me: About the same age as you and Kanda.**

**Lavi: And you're still-**

**Me: ANYWAY! Before Lavi says something that'll make me wanna take Mugen and slash at him, disclaimers please!~**

**Kanda: Che. Stupid author doesn't deserve to wield Mugen.**

**Me: Oi, oi, BaKanda, watch it, or I'll make you suffer.**

**Allen: Uh, Hanashi doesn't own any of us from D. Gray-man, which means she's not Katsura Hoshino**

**Winry: Needless to say, unless she draws herself as a cow, then I'm pretty sure she's not Hiromu Arakawa, thus she doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Hughes: She also has no ownership over the songs used, by the way.**

**Me: Hehehe. Well! Enjoy the rather short chapter my lovely readers! I'll try making a longer one next update!~**

* * *

><p><em>Day 15: The Battle Commences (Part IV.)<em>

"Scieska, you seem nervous, is something the matter?" Riza asked her friend, noticing she was slightly worried.

"No, nothing wrong, per se..." Riza wasn't fooled when she heard the glasses-wearing girl's voice.

"Scieska, you sound like you have chalk in your throat. Are you well?" It seemed Maes was aware of Scieska's state too.

"I'm so sorry!" She tried apologizing, though it hurt her throat to do so, "I've been crying last night...my mother couldn't make it like she planned...I'm so sorry, I let you guys down."

"Hmm, this is a problem..." Roy said, worried. "It's risky, but I suppose we can do a last minute song change. Scieska's in no position to be able to sing tonight."

"I'm really sorry." Scieska croaked.

"Take it easy, Scieska," Maes, said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Roy and Riza can handle this. I know a song that just might work."

"Huh?" The other band members asked.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Please welcome to the stage, Military Dogs!" The announcer exclaimed from the speakers. The judges watched as the four-manned band made their way onto the stage. They had heard that the one who was supposed to be singing today had a bad throat, and needless to say, they were a little worried about how their band would suffice, at such short notice.

Two mics were postioned, and two people took their places at the said objects. One man and one woman. The judges quickly realized that it was Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang. The music started playing, and then Riza started the song's lyrics;

*_Tsume to iukara  
>bara wo tsunde watashi tara<br>mushin de sore wo mecha mecha ni  
>mogi kudaite iruno desu<em>

_sorede okottara  
>odoroita me wo mihiraite<br>sono konagona no hanabira wo  
>sotto watashi no te ni noseta<em>

This was the part where Roy quickly picked up where Riza left off, successfully getting his part of the song in too:

_Aya nishiki nani wo ka oshimu  
>oshime tada kimi wakaki hi wo<br>izaya orebana yokari seba  
>tamerawa ba orite<br>hana nashi_

Riza continued for her verse, when Roy was done with his:

_Sore wa, sore wa  
>hitohira no hanabira ni kakareta<br>ano midori no natsu no  
>omoide dakedo<br>koi furu negai wa ada ni shite  
>sorewa<em>

_Ima wa, ima wa  
>tada utagai ni kareyuku bakari<br>shigure yo  
>tsugete okure<br>ano hito ni  
>watashi wa<br>konya mo nemura nai de ita to_

_Shigure yo, ano hito ni_

A pause in the lyrics as Riza managed to catch her breath. She notice from the corner of hereye that Roy was watching the crowd's reaction. She did so too, and noticed just how many girls were fawning over him. _That idiot_, she thought. The aforementioned began to sing his part of the song once more, not missing a beat.

_Tomete tomaranu  
>waga me ya mizu wa nagare keri<br>kimi wo hohurishi sono mizu wa  
>taoreba kurushi hana chirinu<br>kenaba kenu beki  
>natsu no yo no yume same zaru ni<br>kono fujitsu naru sunahara ni  
>masu masu fukaku mayou bakari<em>

Riza's turn came again, and she mentally wondered why she had more to sing in this than Roy did...right. He slacked off.

_Tsuki ideshi honoe ni ukabi  
>hikari nagarete hana nioi<br>eda wo tawamete saubi wo tsumeba  
>ureshiki hito ga iki no ka zo suru<em>

Roy took over once again, and he noticed that there were some squealing girls mixed into the batch. He internally smirked at this knowledge, certain that this was a surefire way for him and hisband to reach the top of the music industry.

_Sore wa, sore wa  
>hitohira no hanabira ni kakareta<br>ano midori no natsu no  
>omoide dakedo<br>wakaki kimochi wa tsukanoma ni chirite  
>ima wa ima wa<br>kimi wa imayo ni arazaruka_

_Shigure yo  
>tsugete okure<br>ano hito ni  
>watashi wa<br>konya mo nemura nai de  
>ita to<em>

The crowd roared as the song came to an end. Military Dogs were given a sense of pride as they marched off the stage, leaving the audience only wanting more. Even the judges were left speechless.

**\m/ B*A*N*D*S /\ O*F /\ W*A*R \m/**

"Feeling any better, Scieska?" Maes asked the mousy girl." She nodded, deciding that speaking would only do her voice ill.

"I'm sorry you're mother couldn't make it. You were really looking forward to her seeing you perform." Riza said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I suggest you rest up, Scieska." Roy said, running his hand through his hair. "We need to be in top condition, right?"

"Of course." Scieska mouthed, adding a smile to her face. Perhaps she would have her chance some other time to let her voice be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry about the short chapter! D:<strong>

***siGrE_Sung by Vocaloids: Rin and Len Kagamine**

**For suggesting the song, I would love to thank Exile Wrath! Thanxies!~~**

**A/N: I want to include all the songs, honestly, I do, but I won't have enough chapters to do so. BUT! I came up with an awesome idea!~ How would you guys like one-shots of the different groups singing the songs that didn't make it into the fanfic? Of course, it means I may change who sings what, so you can witness other groups singing too...and it may help you guys decide better on who you want to win! What do you say? The poll's already on my profile, if you wanna check it out, btw...but please, let me know if you want some BoW one-shots! Let me know in a review!**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE! I'MMA REWRITING THIS FIC!

**This is an A/N of doom! (my first one too X3)**

**Yo. Long time no see with this one, yeah? Okay, so I'm re-reading BoW, and it comes to my attention that this fic is in need of a rewrite! That makes three fanfics in total I hafta redo...eh-he-he-he...**

**BoW will be taken down when I do the re-write, but that's because I never got around to finishing this. I do love the concept of this, and my god my writing had been so atrocious back then! I mean I can do so much better!**

**So please stick with me! I'm going to rewrite this, and get it up to date with my current style of writing. So, that being said I'll see y'all on the flip side! (At some point...not promising a fast update considering all I have to do as it is XP)**


End file.
